UPADEK
Prolog - Poddaj się, Toa... Gilford leżał na ziemi pojękując. Z boku lała się krew, prawa ręka była wygięta w nienaturalny sposób. Miał też liczne mniejsze rany cięte i powygniatany pancerz. Połowa potrzaskanej maski trzymała się jeszcze na twarzy. Mocno zakaszlał i wypluł trochę żółci przemieszanej z krwią. - Moi przyjaciele wkrótce się zjawią i cię powstrzymają – słabym głosem powiedział Toa Kwasu. Głuchy jęk. Berło Ciemności przebiło lewe ramię wojownika i na dobre przygwoździła do podłoża. - Zabroniłem Turadze Dume wysyłać Toa na Północny Kontynent. – chłodny, potężny głos dobiegał z każdego zakamarka ukrytego laboratorium. – Cóż... Skoro starzec nie ma zaufania do swoich strażników, będzie trzeba go zastąpić... - Słyszałem wszystko... Jesteś zdrajcą... Wszyscy nimi jesteście... – prawie bezgłośnie mamrotał Gilford. – Muszę... ostrzec Turage i... pozostałych... Drżącą lewą ręką zaparł się z całych sił. Powoli podniósł się najpierw na klęczki, a po chwili stanął na chwiejących się nogach. Ostrze Berła nadal tkwiło w ramieniu, z którego ciekła teraz struga krwi. - Jesteś uparty. Byłby z ciebie dobry Toa...- przyznał tajemniczy głos. – Niestety, po tym co usłyszałeś, nie mogę cię wypuścić. Pociesz się myślą, że twoja energia wspomoże mnie w realizacji jakże pięknego planu. - Nie... – Wojownik zakaszlał. – Nie pozwolę ci... - Czyżby?! – niewidoczny przeciwnik spytał z drwiną w głosie. Szybki ruch i głośny trzask oraz jęk Gilforda. Wyłamane ramię zwisało teraz całkowicie bezwładnie. Przed Toa stał wysoki tytan opancerzony w masywną, czarną zbroję. Nosił Kanohi Kraahkan. W prawej ręce trzymał Berło Ciemności ociekające krwią rannego. - Wiesz komu przeszkodziłeś, Toa? – Głos miał ciężki, ociekający chłodem i pogardą. Gilford był przerażony. Pierwsza misja... Pierwsza i ostatnia porażka... Czy tak miał skończyć? Być zniszczonym przez Makutę? - Jesteście obrońcami... Strażnikami... – słabym głosem zaczął mówić zielono opancerzony wojownik. – Dlaczego..? Powiedz, dlaczego...? - Władza – jak gdyby nigdy nic odpowiedział tytan. – Toa tego nie zrozumie. Wy zostaliście stworzeni by służyć pomocą innym. Ale my, Makuta... Gilford zaczął mieć ciemne plamy przed oczami. Wszystko wokół przycichło. Tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. „Ja... Umieram...?” – z dziwnym spokojem uświadomił sobie Toa. Ostatkami sił spojrzał na twarz swojego przeciwnika. Makuta wydawał się być szlachetny i prawy, jednak w jego oczach dostrzegł pożadanie siły i władzy. „Ktoś taki ma chodzić po tej ziemi...? Nie...” Toa upadł na kolana i spuścił głowę. Ciężko odetchnął, zamknął oczy i zaczął gromadzić energię. Stojący nad nim tytan wciąż głosił swoje przemówienie więc nie dostrzegł co się szykuje. Po chwili jednak zauważył, że przeciwnik go nie słucha. - Cóż Toa, najwyższy czas to zakończyć... - Tak, masz rację – przyznał Gilford. – Czas to zakończyć... Z klatki piersiowej tytana wystrzeliła ręka cienia i chwyciła rannego wojownika. Toa uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - To koniec... – wyszeptał. Rozdział 1 „Gdzie jesteś, Gilfordzie?” Elhia nie mogła ustać na miejscu. Chodziła w tą i z powrotem wokół małego ogniska zamartwiając się. Rilnar siedzący kilka kroków dalej przy drzewie obserwował ją swoim spokojnym okiem. Nigdy tego nie lubiła... Tego chłodnego, analizującego spojrzenia... Miała wrażenie, że czasem Toa Grawitacji chce... „Ach... Skoncentruj się Elhia!” – skarciła samą siebie. – „Spokojnie i spróbuj jeszcze raz...” Dziewczyna przystanęła, zrobiła krótką serię wdechów i wydechów i po raz kolejny wysłała swoje myśli w poszukiwaniach przyjaciela. „Gilfordzie!” Pustka. Brak odpowiedzi. Całkowicie zrezygnowana opadła na ziemię. Skrzyżowała nogi, podparła łokcie na kolanach i ukryła twarz w otwartych dłoniach. Nie płakała, po prostu była załamana. „Pierwsza misja... Pierwsza misja, a ja już tak schrzaniłam...” - Spokojnie Młoda. – Twardy głos Rilnara przerwał jej rozpaczania. Dziewczyna poderwała głowę i spojrzała na towarzysza. – Znam Gilforda trochę dłużej od was. To silny gość, poradzi sobie – zapewnił ją. - Ale.. Gdzie on jest? – ze strachem spytała. – Mówił, że wróci po dwóch dniach, a minęły już cztery... - Posłuchaj... – przerwał jej. – Kali, Senar i Arves szukają go bez przerwy. Na pewno się znajdzie. A tym czasem lepiej... Głośna eksplozja zagłuszyła wszystko co Toa Grawitacji chciał powiedzieć. Chwilę potem silny wstrząs przebiegł po ziemi. W powietrze wzbiła się tona pyłu. Przez moment oboje nic nie widzieli. Rilnar szybko użył swojej mocy i drobinki natychmiast opadły na ziemię. - Idziemy Młoda, nie ma czasu. – stanowczo rzucił Rilnar i poderwał się do biegu. – Powiadom pozostałych. Spotykamy się przy miejscu wybuchu. Elhia patrzyła jeszcze chwilę na biegnącego towarzysza, po czym wstała i dołączyła do niego. --- Kali odskoczyła przed uderzeniem potężnej łapy Muaki. Rahi było naprawdę wściekłe. Wszystko przez ten wstrząs... Dziewczyna miała złe przeczucia. Wykonała kolejny unik, a w odpowiedzi posłała wiązkę elektryczności, która uderzyła i ogłuszyła bestię. „Kali!” – Usłyszała głos Elhii w swojej głowie. „Co jest?” – szybko spytała. „Ta eksplozja... Wybuch... Rilnar... Gilford...” – dziewczyna nie mogła się uspokoić. – „Ja... On... Ach! Spokojnie Elhia, spokojnie...” „Rozumiem.” – przerwała jej Kali. – „Już wyruszam. I staraj się jednak trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy jak się z nami komunikujesz.” „Co? Zobaczyłaś coś?!” – z przerażeniem spytała. – „Nie, nie... nie...” „Spokojnie Młoda.” – Toa Elektryczności uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – „I tak wszyscy wiedzą.” „Co?! Nie...” – Elhia jęknęła. – „Naprawdę...” Kali zachichotała. „Nie. Nabijam się tylko. Nikomu nie mówiłam.” – zapewniła ją. – „Ale uważaj z telepatią, bo jeszcze trochę a zobaczyłabym co nieco z twoich marzeń...” „Zgoda...” „No, Młoda, powiadom resztę, ja jestem już w drodze.” --- „Bracie...” „Jestem w drodze Młoda.” – spokojnie odpowiedział Senar. „Co... Jak?” „Słyszałem waszą rozmowę. Jestem przecież Toa Dźwięku, prawda?” – Ton jego głosu jak zawsze był wesoły. – „No, spotkamy się na miejscu.” „Dobrze.” --- „Wstawaj...” Arves wymamrotał kilka niezrozumiałych słów i przewrócił się na drugi bok. „Wstawaj...” - Daj mi spać... – odburknął ze złością, że ktoś przerywa mu drzemkę. „WSTAWAJ TY LENIWA DUPO!” Toa Żelaza poderwał się na nogi jakby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro wrzątku. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł. - Co do jasnej... „Obudziłeś się już?” – z dezaprobatą spytała Toa Psioniki. „Elhia?!” – przestraszył się. – „Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę żebyś wchodziła mi do głowy... Pewnie znowu szperałaś w moich snach...” „Och, z tego co widziałam, to byłam w twoim śnie...” – lekko obrażonym głosem powiedziała dziewczyna. – „Nieważne. Nie obudziła cię eksplozja i ten wstrząs?” „Jaka eksplozja? Jaki wstrząs?” „Ty...” – Miała już na myśli tysiąc obelg, którymi chciała obrzucić przyjaciela, ale powstrzymała się. – „Nie ma czasu. Widzisz tą smugę dymu?” „Mhm.” „Spotykamy się u źródła.” „We dw...?” „Ruszaj!” – ostro nakazała mu dziewczyna. Arves westchnął ciężko. Otrzepał się z pyłu i rozpoczął bieg. _____ Ogromny krater o średnicy około pięciu kio przerywał piękny krajobraz stepów Północnego Kontynentu. - Co tu się stało? – z lekką obawą w głosie spytała Elhia. Rilnar klęknął przy krawędzi i przejechał dłonią po wypalonej ziemi. - Nova Blast. – chłodno oświadczył Toa Grawitacji. - Gilford? - Zapewne. - Wstał. – Gdzie pozostali? - Już niedaleko. Będą za chwilę. – odpowiedziała po chwili dziewczyna. - Dołączą do nas. – stwierdził Rilnar i wskoczył w krater. Po chwili Toa Psioniki dołączyła do towarzysza. Bez problemów zjechali po zboczu krateru aż do samego środka. Środek ogromnej wyrwy był w miarę płaski. Co dziwne, wszędzie walały się skalne i metalowe szczątki. Dziewczyna dostrzegła też kilka dziwnych powykrzywianych zbroi. - Co to jest? – Spytała wskazując na jeden ze zniszczonych pancerzy. - Nieaktywne rahkshi. – odpowiedział Toa Grawitacji. – Jeśli tu są, oznacza, że znaleźliśmy jakieś laboratorium Bractwa. - Makuta są tajemniczy... – Elhia bała się. – Czy sądzisz, że oni...? - Nie wiem – szczere przyznał. – Poszukajmy śladów. - Nie trzeba... – dobiegł ich smutny głos Kali. – Znalazłam jeden... Wystarczy... Oboje odwrócili się. Od drugiej strony krateru zmierzali w ich stronę pozostali towarzysze. Wszyscy mieli posępne miny. Toa Elektryczności idąca na przedzie niosła w dłoniach dwie połówki zniszczonej Kanohi Kiril. - Nie... – wyszeptała Elhia. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. --- „Widzisz ich? Rozpaczają...” „Co... co się stało? Dlaczego cię słyszę w mojej głowie...?” „Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś?” „Co... Dlaczego... Oni płaczą? Ktoś umarł? Ale przecież są wszyscy...” „Wszyscy poza tobą.” „Co? Ale przecież ja żyję... Żyję, prawda?” „Oczywiście. ” „To dobrze... Więc dlaczego płaczą?” „Myślą, że nie żyjesz.” „Ale jak to? Przecież tu jestem.” „Znaleźli twoją potrzaskaną maskę.” „Moją maskę? Ale przecież mam ją na sobie... Nie mam?! Co się z nią stało?!” „Hmm... Nic nie pamiętasz, Toa?” „Ja... Ja byłem na zwiadzie okolicy... I wtedy... Ach... Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... Właściwie kim ty jesteś?” „Nikim ważnym. Lepiej zejdźmy na dół i uspokójmy twoich przyjaciół.” „Tak...” --- Nie kryli łez, nie było ku temu powodu. Mimo że nie wszyscy znali go aż tak długo, chyba każdy zdążył polubić Gilforda. - Bracie... – cicho powiedziała Kali. - Idiota – warknął Rilnar. – Nie powinien iść sam. Toa Grawitacji odwrócił się i odszedł parę kroków. Nie mieli mu tego za złe. Rilnar i Gilford poznali się na długo przed przybyciem na Metru Nui. Choć raczej o tym nie mówili, reszta wiedziała że sporo razem przeszli. --- „Co mam im powiedzieć?” „Zostaw to mnie. Wszystko im wytłumaczę.” „Zgoda...” --- - Co tutaj robicie, Toa? Silny, chłodny głos przerwał ich rozpaczania. Momentalnie spojrzeli na właściciela. Był nim zaledwie o stopę wyższy od przeciętnego Toa tytan. Choć niewiele wyższy, był dużo masywniejszy. Gdy stawiał kroki, czuć było lekkie wstrząsy. Nosił czarno-srebrny pancerz z kilkoma czerwonymi akcentami. Uwagę jednak skupiała Kanohi – czarna jak noc, zdawało się jakby pochłaniała otaczające światło. - Kim jesteś? – spokojnie spytał Senar. - Teridax, lider Bractwa Makuta… - odpowiedział Rilnar. – Nie sądziłem, że opuszczasz Destral. Nie czujesz się zagrożony poza murami swojej fortecy? --- „Teridax... Makuta...” „Nie przeszkadzaj.” --- - Rilnar! Miło cię widzieć. Jesteś teraz pod skrzydłami Turagi Dume., szkoda… Byłeś dobrym sługą. - Znasz go? – cicho spytał Senar. - Tak. Nie wnikajcie – odpowiedział Toa Grawitacji. - Przejdźmy do sedna. - Makuta miał poważny ton głosu. – Nie powinniście tutaj przebywać. Zabroniłem Turadze Dume wysyłać jakichkolwiek Toa na Północny Kontynent. Co tutaj robicie? - My... – Kali nie potrafiła dobrać odpowiednich słów. - Przepraszamy, o szlachetny Makuto – dokończył za nią Arves i ukłonił się Teridaxowi. – Natychmiast opuścimy Kontynent i... - Nie – przerwał mu. – Nie opuścicie. --- „Co ty robisz? Dlaczego im o mnie nie powiedziałeś?” „Nie wtrącaj się, Toa...” „Ale...” „Nie wtrącaj się!” --- - Nie opuścimy? Co masz na myśli? – Senar wyczuł w postawie nieznajomego coś, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. – Możemy ci w czymś pomóc? „Uważajcie i bądźcie gotowi.” – z pomocą Elhii powiadomił resztę. - Cóż... Możecie mi pomóc. - Teridax na chwilę przerwał. – Chcę się dowiedzieć kto jest sprawcą tej eksplozji, która zniszczyła jedno z laboratoriów Bractwa. --- „Eksplozji? Ja... Ja coś pamiętam...” „Tak. Zniszczyłeś to miejsce swoim Nova Blastem.” „Ja...?” --- - Nic nie wiemy - chłodno powiedział Rilnar. - A nawet gdybyśmy wiedzieli, nic byś z nas nie wyciągnął – wypalił Senar. Rilnar syknął w jego stronę. - Nie wiemy nic na temat tego co tu zaszło. – Toa Grawitacji trochę uspokoił sytuację. – Trafiliśmy tu gdyż obozowaliśmy nieopodal i chcieliśmy sprawdzić co spowodowało tą eksplozję. - Cóż... Bez wątpienia źródłem zniszczeń był Nova Blast. – beznamiętnie oznajmił Teridax. – Co oznacza, że sprawcą jest Toa. - Sugerujesz coś? – spokojnie spytał Rilnar. – Jesteśmy podejrzani? - Przypuszczam, że jesteście jedynymi Toa na tym Kontynencie. Domyślcie się. --- „Co ty... Co ty zamierzasz zrobić...?” „Zamierzam utrzymać pokój. Wy, Toa, stoicie mi na drodze.” „Ja... Nie pozwalam... Nie pozwalam ci! Słyszysz?!” „Przykro mi Toa, ale nie masz nic do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Za kilka chwil resztki twojej świadomości zostaną „przetrawione”. Znikniesz.” „Ty... Ja pamiętam... Słyszałem... Ty... Jesteś zdrajcą!” --- - Chcesz nas pojmać? – ostro spytała Kali. – Jeśli tak, to nie pójdzie ci to tak łatwo. - Przypuszczam, że nie będziecie większym wyzwaniem niż wasz przyjaciel – ze śmiertelnym spokojem oświadczył Teridax. - Nasz... Co zrobiłeś Gilfordowi?! – ze wściekłością wykrzyczał Arves. - Zaraz się przekonacie... --- „Nie!” „Nie masz nic do gadania, Toa.” „Nie zgadzam się!” --- Rilnar dobył swoich mieczy i skoczył na przeciwnika. Pozostali także chwycili swoje bronie i ruszyli do ataku. - Żałosne... – Teridax stał spokojnie wyczekując odpowiedni moment. – Toa... Tacy odważni, nie wiedzą, że nie są w stanie nic zrobić... Kilka kroków przed nim wszyscy nagle zatrzymali się. Makuta patrzył na ich zdezorientowane twarze, oczy pełne strachu i nieruchome usta wyrażające czyste przerażenie. Jedynie Rilnar pozostawał niewzruszony. - Toa... To takie typowe dla bohaterów. Porywać się z motyką na słońce. Atakujecie mnie, a nie wiecie nawet jak zaatakować. Nie znacie swojego przeciwnika. No, może poza tobą Rilnarze. Jednak nie nauczyłeś się zbyt wiele od naszego ostatniego spotkania… --- „Przestań!” „Nie gorączkuj się. Wkrótce do ciebie dołączą.” „Nie! Nie pozwolę na to!” --- - Czy przemyśleliście jakikolwiek plan ataku? – z lekką drwiną w głosie spytał Teridax. – Szczerze wątpię... Makuta założył ręce za plecami zaczął spokojnie spacerować między unieruchomionymi Toa. Stawiał delikatne, prawie niezauważalne kroki. Poruszał się między nimi niczym cień. - Widzicie... My Makuta posiadamy szereg przydatnych mocy. Zmiennokształtność... – Momentalnie lewa ręka tytana zmieniła się w długą, obleśną mackę, a po chwili powróciła do swojej pierwotnej postaci. – Kontrola gęstości... – Przeszedł centralnie przez Senara opływając po nim niczym woda. - Iluzja... – Znikąd pojawił się przed nimi obraz Teridaxa przebijającego Gilforda swoim Berłem Ciemności. - Teleportacja... – Tytan zniknął i pojawił się w innym miejscu. - Lub chociażby jak w tej chwili, zatrzymanie... Zbyt długo by wymieniać. --- „Jak?” „Wy Toa nie wiecie nic o wszechświecie i jego zasadach. Jesteście jedynie narzędziami, które trzeba dobrze wykorzystać.” „Nie... Nie po...” „Nie pozwolisz mi? Już to mówiłeś, jednak nie widzę byś w jakikolwiek sposób starał się mnie powstrzymać. Odpowiem za ciebie. Nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić.” „Nie...” „Podziwiam cię, Toa. Jesteś pierwszym, który tak długo opiera się „umysłowemu trawieniu”.” „Ty mnie... pochłaniasz?!” „Spokojnie, to już długo nie potrwa.” --- - Cóż... Czas to chyba zakończyć. Od kogo by tu zacząć... Makuta postąpił jeszcze kilka kroków, rozejrzał się dobrze i zatrzymał przy Elhii. Dziewczyna płakała. Płakała z natłoku różnorodnych emocji. Żalu po uracie przyjaciela, strachu, poczucia bezradności... - Hmm? Dlaczego płaczesz? Ktoś cię skrzywdził? – Teridax wybornie udawał troskę, tym bardziej zwiększając nienawiść grupy Toa wobec niego. – Och, no tak, nie możesz się ruszać. Trzeba to naprawić. Tytan pstryknął palcami. Dziewczyna bezwładnie opadła na kolana. - Ty... Potworze... – wydyszała drżącym głosem. - Spokojnie kochaniutka, jeśli się poddasz to trawienie umysłu nie sprawi ci bólu. – Teridax klęknął przy niej. Podniósł jej opuszczoną głowę by spojrzeć prosto w zapłakane oczy. – A jeśli będziesz grzeczna, to pozwolę ci jeszcze porozmawiać z przyjacielem zanim oboje zginiecie. - On... Żyje? – Elhia nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. - Cóż, jakaś mała cząstka jego świadomości zaskakująco silnie opiera się mojej woli. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy... Makuta wyprostował się. Z jego klatki piersiowej wystrzeliła Ręka Cienia i delikatnie chwyciła klęczącą dziewczynę. - Pożegnajcie przyjaciółkę... „Nie!” Umysłowy krzyk odbił się echem w głowie każdego z Toa. Elhia zatrzymała się tuż przy przy ciele tytana. Po chwili cień, który ją wiązał po prostu zniknął. Dziewczyna upadła na ziemię, a zaraz po niej oswobodzeni zostali też pozostali. Patrzyli teraz z przerażeniem i zdumieniem na postać stojącą między nimi. Makuta był niczym posąg. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji – zastygła w niemej obojętności. Chłodna powłoka przykrywała jednak zażarty pojedynek toczony wewnątrz. Widok zagrożonej przyjaciółki przywrócił siły Gilfordowi, który uświadomił sobie swoją sytuację i rozpoczął gorączkową walkę o przetrwanie swoje i swoich kompanów. Rilnar chwycił swój miecz i przygotował się do ataku na bezbronnego przeciwnika. - Nie. – Elhia wystawiła rękę w geście, by nie atakował. – Jest jeszcze szansa, by uratować Gilforda. - On nie żyje – z wściekłością powiedział Toa Grawitacji. – A ty chcesz jeszcze pozbawić mnie możliwości zemsty? W takiej sytuacji Kodeks nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. - On żyje. Czuję to – Jej głos był pewny. – „I pomożemy mu. W Jedności” – dokończyła w myślach, łącząc się telepatycznie z towarzyszami. „Młoda dobrze mówi” – poparł ją Senar. – „W Jedności.” „W Jedności” – zgodziła się Kali. „W Jedności” – powtórzył Arves. Rilnar zacisnął mocniej dłoń na rękojeści miecza, lecz po chwili schował ostrze. Bez słowa zbliżył się i rozstawił ramiona. Wszyscy zrozumieli, co ma na myśli. Po kolei ustawili się wokół nieruchomego Makuty i złączyli ręce. „W Jedności.” --- „Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić moich przyjaciół, nawet jeśli ma to być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię.” „Twój opór, choć godny podziwu, jest bezcelowy. Nie możesz mnie powstrzymać, Toa.” „Powstrzymać? Nie... Ale mogę cię spowolnić na tyle, by oni uciekli i powiadomili Turagę o zdradzie Bractwa.” „Dume? Ten zgrzybiały starzec jest mi całkowicie podległy, nigdy się nie sprzeciwi.” „Jeśli nie Turaga, znajdą się inni gotowi do walki z takim tyranem.” „Och, w to nie wątpię, a wręcz mam nadzieję, że moje przejęcie władzy nie będzie zwykłym nudnym przekazaniem korony. A tymczasem Toa... Ach, przepraszam, twój czas się skończył.” „Umrę z poczuciem, że moje przeznaczenie się wypełniło zgodnie z wolą Wielkiego Ducha.” „Przeznaczenie... Obowiązek... Jedność... Trzy Prawa dane przez Wielkiego Ducha - czysty stek bzdur wymyślony by łatwiej kontrolować nieświadome masy. Nie martw się Toa, śmierć twoja i twoich towarzyszy będzie kamieniem milowym w historii. Wkrótce nastanie nowy porządek.” --- Wszechogarniający chłód i mrok. Piątka Toa nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Prowadzeni przez Elhię nie mieli pojęcia gdzie się znajdują. „Jesteśmy w umyśle Makuty.” – wyjaśniła dziewczyna. – „Przypuszczam, że Teridax musi być skupiony na Gilfordzie, tylko dlatego jeszcze nas nie zauważył.” „Och, strasznie się mylisz, Toa.” – Głos bez wątpienia należał do Pana Mroku – był potężny, wypełniał całą przestrzeń wokół nich. – „Hmm... Widzę, że postanowiliście z jakiegoś powodu ułatwić mi zadanie i dobrowolnie przyszliście zginąć.” „Przyszliśmy uratować Gilforda” – hardo odparł Arves. „Toa, jak zwykle tacy odważni...” – Teridax wydawał się być rozbawiony. – „Zgoda. Daję wam szansę. Spróbujcie mnie powstrzymać przed zabiciem waszego przyjaciela.” „Bracia? Siostro?” – Toa Psioniki nie wydawała się być zbyt pewna. „Jesteśmy z tobą, Młoda” – zapewnił ją Senar. – „W Jedności.” „Zabawne... Przed chwilą właśnie wyjaśniłem waszemu przyjacielowi bezsens Trzech Praw. Cóż, wam też przyda się lekcja, nieco subtelniejsza...” Potężny mentalny atak naparł na nich ze wszystkich stron. Toa starali się bronić, jednak przeciwnik był dużo silniejszy. Makuta rozbił ich jedność zarazem zrywając ich więź z Elhią. Czwórka Toa bez pomocy telepatki nie miała szans na skuteczny atak, obronę, a nawet wycofanie się. „Jedność... Obowiązek... Przeznaczenie... Zniszczyłem waszą jedność, ale spokojnie, wypełnię wasz obowiązek i przeznaczenie. Wasza siła wesprze mnie w budowie nowego porządku.” – Głos Teridaxa dochodził do każdego z osobna. Elhia była całkowicie rozbita. Popełniła straszliwy błąd zabierając towarzyszy ze sobą. Wszyscy mogli przecież uciec i przeżyć, ale ona uparła się, czym skazała ich na śmierć. Nie byli nawet pewni, czy ich cel jest jeszcze osiągalny. „Mata Nui...” – zaczęła modlitwę. – „Wesprzyj nas, proszę...” „Och... Wielki Duch... Jaka szkoda, że cię nie słyszy. Mata Nui zapadł w głęboki sen, kochana...” – z pobłażliwością w głosie oświadczył Teridax. „Co?! Ale...” – dziewczyna była przerażony tym, co usłyszała. „Cóż... Powiedzmy, że mój Brat nie poczuł się zbyt dobrze po podaniu tego wirusa... Ktoś musi go zastąpić. Ktoś silny. Ktoś...” „Nie ty, Teridaxie.” – Gilford dołączył do Elhii. – „Witaj siostro. Postaraj się odnaleźć pozostałych w tych ciemnościach.” „Ciekawe...” – lekko zamyślonym głosem powiedział Teridax. – „Hmm... Jesteś niebywale uparty, Toa. Oparłeś się nie tylko szybkiemu zniszczeniu, ale także iluzji, którą stworzyłem.” „Podziękuj sobie.” – Wojownik był spokojny. – „Byłeś naprawdę blisko z pochłonięciem mnie. Przez chwilę nawet czułem się, jakbym był tobą...” „Cóż, musiałeś być wniebowzięty czując tak wielką moc i wiedzę.” „Właściwie, tak” – przyznał Gilford. – „A ta wiedza pomogła mi zrozumieć wiele rzeczy i uodpornić się na działanie twojego umysłu.” „Kontynuuj.” – Teridax wydawał się być zaciekawiony zaistniałą sytuacją. „Gdy uwolniłem się spod twojej iluzji dosyć szybko wyczułem obecność innych. Mówiłem ci, nie pozwolę skrzywdzić moich przyjaciół.” – Gilford mówił z męstwem, każdym słowem rzucając kolejne wyzwanie przeciwnikowi. „A my nie pozwolimy skrzywdzić ciebie.” – Dołączyli do nich Senar i Arves. Toa Dźwięku, mimo powagi sytuacji jak zwykle był w dobrym humorze. – „Czyli jednak nie wykitowałeś, brachu.” „Zaprawdę interesujące.” – Makuta był trochę podekscytowany. – „Połączone moce Nova Blastu, Ręki Cienia i najprawdopodobniej energetycznego protodermis musiało spowodować reakcję fuzji cielesno-astralnej.” „O czym ty mówisz?” – ostro spytał Arves. „Nie rozumiecie?” – Teridax zaśmiał się z lekką nutą szaleństwa. – „Nie możecie stąd wydostać Gilforda. Umysł nie może żyć bez ciała, a tak się składa, że pozostało tylko jedno.” W międzyczasie dołączyła Kali, a chwilę później także i Rilnar. „Bracia, siostry, dobrze jest was mieć przy sobie.” – Gilford czuł ogromną ulgę. – „Nawet jeśli będzie to nasz ostatni moment, cieszę się, że jesteśmy razem. W Jedności.” „Och, wy znowu o tym?” – Teridax wydawał się być rozbawiony. – „Cóż... Przyznam, dostarczyliście mi sporo rozrywki, ale powoli zaczynacie być też denerwujący.” „W Jedności.” – Ich głosy i myśli w nadzwyczajny sposób zsynchronizowały się. – „W Jedności tkwi nasza siła.” „W takim razie przekonajmy się, czy wasza jedność jest wystarczająco silna.” Potężna, mroczna wola Teridaxa naparła na połączone umysły Toa. Rozdział 2 - Makuta?! – Turaga Dume wrzasnął z przerażenia, gdy w drzwiach ujrzał postać tytana. - Spokojnie Turago. Nie zajmę ci dużo czasu... --- Statek płynął w stronę Metru Nui. Po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło musieli złożyć raport Turadze Dume. Gilford chciał także porozmawiać sam na sam z mentorem. Potrzebował odpowiedzi na kilka nurtujących go pytań. Toa siedział na pryczy w swojej kajucie. W ciasnym pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Jedynym, słabym źródłem światła było niewielkie zasłonięte okienko. Właściwie, mrok mu nie przeszkadzał. Już nie... Toa spuścił głowę i utkwił wzrok w swoich dłoniach. Nadal nie przyzwyczaił się do tego ciała. Użył nawet swoich nowych zdolności by upodobnić się do Toa, ale to nie to samo. Westchnął ciężko. „Więc pozostanę taki do końca...” – rozmyślał. – „Mata Nui... Mam nadzieję, że miałeś jakiś cel zsyłając na mnie tą klątwę.” Ktoś zapukał. Gilford nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Po chwili pukanie powtórzyło się. Moment ciszy... Puk, puk... Cisza... Puk, puk... Cisza... Puk, puk... PUK PUK! Mężczyzna westchnął. - Elhia, mówiłem, wszystko dobrze. Nie musisz przychodzić tu co godzinę – ze znużeniem powiedział Toa-Makuta. - No, prawie trafiłeś. – Zza drzwi dobiegł go głos Kali. – Mogę wejść? - Kali? Wolałbym... Głośne skrzypnięcie drzwiczek. Przez chwilę do kajuty wpadł snop dziennego światła, wywołując grymas niezadowolenia na twarzy Gilforda. Mężczyzna spojrzał na przyjaciółkę z dezaprobatą. Chciał trochę pobyć sam. - O co ch... Siarczysty policzek nie pozwolił mu dokończyć pytania. - Ty skończony idioto... – ze wzgardą warknęła Kali. – Od dwóch dni siedzisz tutaj zamknięty nie dopuszczając nikogo do siebie. Co ty sobie myślisz?! - Ja... - Jeszcze nie skończyłam! Jak możesz... Jak możesz nas tak traktować po tym co dla ciebie zrobiliśmy?! Sądzisz, że kilka słów które z łaski swojej powiesz wystarczą? Posłuchaj ty lepiej... Toa Elektryczności zaczęła mówić jaki to jest on egoistyczny i niewdzięczny, jak to okazuje swoją ignorancję... Wymachiwała rękoma na wszystkie strony wytykając mu kolejne błędy, przy co ważniejszych używając palca wskazującego dla lepszego efektu. Gilford słuchał wszystkiego uważnie i z pokorą. - Stop! – przerwał jej w pewnym momencie. – Wyżyłaś się? Dobrze. Powiedz teraz o co ci naprawdę chodzi. Kali lekko się speszyła. Miała jeszcze mu dużo więcej do powiedzenia. Założyła ręce i spojrzała w inną stronę, byle nie na przyjaciela. - Ona płacze – beznamiętnie powiedziała, starając się ukryć smutek i ból. – Płacze przez ciebie. - Elhia? - Mata Nui… Nie, Muaka. Jasne, że Elhia! - Przecież nic nie zrobiłem. - No właśnie, idioto. Nic. Nie zrobiłeś NIC. – Dziewczyna była wściekła, jednak po chwili się opanowała. – Dobrze wiesz, że cię rozumiemy, że chcesz pobyć trochę sam... Poukładać to sobie. Ale Elhia tego nie rozumie. Jest zbyt... mało doświadczona, nie zna cię aż tak dobrze jak ja czy Rilnar. Po prostu się o ciebie martwi... - Nie ma o co. Czuję się świetnie. – zapewnił ją Gilford. – Zresztą mówiłem to jej. - Och, Mata Nui! Jaki ty jesteś tępy! – Kali była bliska wymierzenia mu kolejnego policzka. – ONA... TEGO... NIE... ROZUMIE! Dziewczyna odwróciła się by nie patrzeć na towarzysza. Musiała ochłonąć. Po minucie znów sie odezwała, ale nadal stała do niego plecami. Jej głos był już normalny. - Mówiłam ci, że nie powinna z nami iść na tą misję. Nie przeszła nawet połowy szkolenia, a to podstawa. Już nie mówiąc o tym, jak niedawno stała się Toa. To nie ważne, że początkowo miał to być tylko zwiad. - Prosiła mnie, a Turaga kazał dobrać jeszcze kogoś – chciał się usprawiedliwić. – Nie widzę w tym nic złego. - Gilfordzie, proszę cię, przestań – ze smutkiem w głosie powiedziała Kali. – Nie powinieneś pozwolić jej przerywać szkolenia. Ona chciała dołączyć do nas tylko dla ciebie. - Co? – spytał ze zdziwieniem. – Dla mnie? - Nie udawaj głupiego. Naprawdę tego nie zauważyłeś? Jest zapatrzona w ciebie jak w obrazek. Jesteś dla niej autorytetem. Oboje umilkli. Gilford czuł się teraz trochę winny. Toa Elektryczności miała rację. Nie powinien był pozwolić Elhii do nich dołączyć. - Udziałem w misji chciała zwrócić na siebie twoją uwagę. Cóż, chyba nareszcie jej się udało. Szkoda tylko, że musiała przejść przez to wszystko. – Ostre stwierdzenie z ust Kali głęboko ukłuło Gilforda. - Uważasz, że jestem odpowiedzialny, za to co się stało? – spytał ze smutkiem. - To bez znaczenia. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Nie roztrząsajmy przeszłości – spokojnie odpowiedziała. – Ważna jest teraźniejszość i przyszłość. – Przerwała na chwilę. – Gilfordzie, zawsze służę ci radą i jako przyjaciółka i jako towarzyszka broni. Wiem, że wolisz postępować po swojemu, ale ten jeden raz, proszę cię... - Kali – przerwał jej. – Znasz mnie aż nazbyt dobrze. - Rozumiem... – Jej głos był pełen goryczy i wyrzutu. – Jaka szkoda, że jesteś takim upartym i oziębłym idiotą... Wyszła z kajuty trzaskając drzwiczkami. Gilford został sam. Towarzyszyło mu tylko gorzkie uczucie winy. W jego głowie echem odbijały się dwa słowa. „Oziębły idiota...” --- - Mam ich przetrzymać w mieście? Jak długo? – z lekkim strachem w głosie spytał Dume. - Jak długo będzie potrzeba. I nie pozwól im mówić o niczym co wydarzyło się na Północnym Kontynencie – spokojnie odpowiedział Makuta Galvrax. - Rozumiem... Ale co... - Dowiesz się od nich, ale nie wierz we wszystko. Dopuścili się wielkiej zbrodni . Zaatakowali Mistrza Bractwa. Twoi Toa okazali się nieposłuszni, spotka ich za to odpowiednia kara – chłodno oświadczył tytan. – Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, co się stanie jeśli sprzeciwisz się naszemu protektoratowi. - To wielki zaszczyt i szczęście mieć ochronę Bractwa... – ze smutkiem w głosie powiedział Turaga. - I nie zapominaj o tym... Makuta używając swojej mocy teleportował się w tylko sobie znane miejsce. --- - Co z nim? – spytał Senar stojący za sterem. Nucił pod nosem jakąś skoczną piosenkę. - Uparty jak zwykle – rzuciła Kali. – Zostawmy go w spokoju. I tak nic nie poradzimy. Daleko do Metru Nui? - Jeszcze kilka godzin – odpowiedział Toa Dźwięku. – Morze jest spokojne, nie powinno być problemów z dotarciem do miasta. - To dobrze. – Dziewczyna rozejrzała się po pokładzie. – Gdzie Rilnar i Arves? - Zeszli na dół. Chyba chcieli poćwiczyć. - Rozumiem... Dziewczyna usiadła na niskich schodkach prowadzących na podwyższenie ze sterem. Nic nie mówiła, wsłuchując się tylko w miarowy szum fal. Po kilku minutach ciszę przerwał Senar. - Coś cię trapi. – To nie było pytanie. – Twoje serce bije innym rytmem niż zwykle. - Martwię się... – przyznała Kali. – Martwię się o nas wszystkich. To co się wydarzyło... Nie jestem pewna czy zadziała dobrze. Nie wiem czy Turaga dobrze postąpił każąc nam tak wcześnie wyruszać na jakąkolwiek misję. - Mam podobne wątpliwości. Elhia i Arves są świeżo upieczonymi Toa, nie skończyli nawet podstawowych szkoleń. Nie mają odpowiedniego doświadczenia i wiedzy. – Toa Dźwięku przerwał na chwilę. – Co się stało to się nie odstanie. Powinniśmy wrócić na Metru Nui, opowiedzieć o wszystkim Turadze i poprosić go o więcej czasu. Młodzi muszą dokończyć treningi. - Nie to miałam na myśli. – Kali mówiła trochę posępnym głosem. – Nie martwię się o Młodych, tylko o Gilforda... - To znaczy? - Mam wątpliwości. Wcześniej nie byłam pewna, ale teraz… Czuję, że coś się w nim zmieniło. Nie potrafię tego dobrze określić. - Myślę, że jednak powinniśmy po prostu dać mu czas na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego – spokojnie powiedział Senar. – Nie możemy od niego wymagać zbyt wiele. - Zbyt wiele? Czy wyjście na pokład i pokazanie się, że żyje to zbyt wiele? – Dziewczyna mówiła z wyraźną irytacją. – Wydaje mi się, że popełniliśmy błąd wybierając Gilforda naszym przywódcą. - Przesadzasz. – Zaśmiał się. – Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze jeśli tylko damy mu czas. Wiesz co mi się wydaje... Ty wcale nie martwisz się o niego, tylko o Elhię. - Może... Senar znów się zaśmiał. Jego głos dźwięcznie unosił się w powietrzu. Kali nie była pewna czy to zasługa mocy, czy może taki po prostu był. - Och siostrzyczko, jestem tego pewien. Młodej nic nie będzie. Wypłacze się, wyżali i wróci do normy. - Skąd to możesz wiedzieć? - Hmm... Dobre pytanie. Bo znam kobiety. – Zaśmiał się po raz kolejny, co trochę nie spodobało się Toa Elektryczności. – A mówiąc poważniej, Elhia jest taka odkąd pamiętam. Wszystkim aż nazbyt się przejmuje, a po jakimś czasie uświadamia sobie, że było to bez sensu. - Może masz rację... – lekko zamyślonym głosem powiedziała Kali. – Ale i tak uważam, że Gilford powinien z nią porozmawiać. - Bawisz się w swatkę? No no, kto by pomyślał... - Co? Ja? Chyba ... - Acha! Już wiem! – przerwał jej nagle. Na jego twarzy widniał triumfalny uśmiech. – Rozgryzłem cię. Pomagasz Elhii dotrzeć do Gilforda, żeby samej trochę nabrać doświadczenia w tych sprawach. - O czym ty... - Kochaniutka, widziałem i słyszałem bicie twojego serca gdy patrzysz na Iruiniego. No no no... Kali okazała się być niegrzeczną dziewczynką... - Ty podstępny, parszywy... Toa Elektryczności rzuciła się na Senara z wyciągniętymi rękami. Mężczyzna momentalnie odskoczył od steru. - Jak ja cię dopadnę... To nauczę cię... Żeby nie wścibiać nosa w nie swoje sprawy... – Kali wykrzykiwała zdania pomiędzy kolejnymi próbami pochwycenia przyjaciela. - Ależ siostrzyczko, nie ma powodu do złości. – Toa Dźwięku bez przerwy się uśmiechał i wykonywał uniki. – Miłość to rzecz naturalna, nie zaprzeczaj temu. - Ty... Kotłanina trwała jeszcze dobrych kilka minut. W tym czasie oboje byli oderwani od rzeczywistości. Ganiali się w tą i z powrotem jakby bawiąc się w kotka i myszkę. - Co wy wyprawiacie?! Oboje zastygli w miejscu gdy usłyszeli znajomy głos. Przy zejściu pod pokład stał Gilford patrząc na nich ze złością, ale widocznym też rozbawieniem. - Widzę, że chyba jednak nie powinienem był wam dawać odpoczywać. Jak zwykle bez mojego nadzoru coś się zaczyna dziać... – Toa-Makuta mówił z lekkim uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Ale my... – zaczęła Kali szybko wstając i otrzepując się. - Stop! – przerwał uniesieniem ręki. – Tylko żartuję. Chciałem... Chciałem podziękować, Kali. Naprawdę mi pomogłaś. Przypomniałaś mi o naszym... Nie, moim obowiązku wobec was. To że mam osobiste problemy nie powinno w żaden sposób wpływać na naszą drużynę. - Dobrze wiedzieć że się pozbierałeś, bracie – z uśmiechem na twarzy powiedział Senar. – A teraz zasuwaj pogadać z Elhią, bo Kali już się nie może doczekać! - Ty... – syknęła Toa Elektryczności. – Jak ja cię zaraz... - To ja was zostawiam. – Gilford zaśmiał się. – Tylko nie zboczcie z kursu! Szybko zbiegł po schodkach pod pokład. Nie miał teraz ochoty uspakajać Kali, a wiedział, że i tak razem z Senarem nie zrobią nic złego. „No, to teraz zostało już tylko jedno...” Zszedł jeszcze jeden poziom niżej. Minął wejście do ładowni i kolejne prowadzące do małej salki przeznaczonej na ćwiczenia. Z wnętrza dobiegały dźwięki uderzeń metalu o metal. Minął kolejne pomieszczenie służące za zbrojownię i zatrzymał się przed wejściem do małej kajuty. „Dasz sobie radę Gilford... Przecież potrafisz być miły i ciepły... Prawda? Dasz radę...” Głęboki wdech i wydech. Wyciągnął rękę by zapukać, ale zatrzymał ją nagle gdy usłyszał głos dziewczyny: - Zostaw mnie. Wszystko dobrze... – Wyraźnie można było wyczuć zmęczenie i smutek. – Chcę tylko pobyć sama, nie musisz tu bez przerwy przychodzić Kali. Gilford uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Zabawne, niedawno powiedziałem coś podobnego... - Gilford?! – Elhia wyraźnie była zaskoczona, że przyjaciel przyszedł z nią porozmawiać. Drzwiczki uchyliły się i dziewczyna wyjrzała na korytarz. Lekko pochylona, wyglądała tak jakby się czegoś bała. Gdy tylko ujrzała towarzysza w jej oku coś błysnęło. Natychmiast wyprostowała się i do końca otworzyła drzwi. - C-coś chciałeś? – nieśmiało spytała. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią czule. Widział wyschnięte ścieżki po łzach na jej policzkach. Kali nie kłamała, Elhia naprawdę płakała z jego powodu. - Tak. Chciałbym przeprosić za swoje zachowanie. Moje problemy nie powinny... - Nie, nie... – przerwała mu. – Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego, nie obwiniaj się. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Już chyba zrozumiałam... – nagle urwała. „O czym ona mówi?” – pomyślał Gilford. – „Ach te baby... Spróbuj je zrozumieć...” - Co takiego? – spytał nie wiedząc co miała na myśli. - Nie, nie ważne... – skłamała. - Elhia, nie ukrywaj niczego, to nie ma sensu – powiedział spokojnie. Położył dłoń na jej lewym ramieniu i spojrzał dziewczynie głęboko w oczy. – Wszyscy chcieliśmy stworzyć tą drużynę. Nie możemy sobie nie ufać. Elhia starała się unikać jego wzroku. Onieśmielał ją już samą obecnością, a co dopiero jak patrzył na nią w taki sposób... - Elhia... – powiedział z niezwykłym ciepłem w głosie. – Każdemu z nas możesz zaufać... Mi możesz zaufać... Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Rzuciła się i objęła przyjaciela, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. Trochę zaskoczyło to Gilforda, jednak po chwili także otoczył ją ramieniem. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Spokojnie... – mruknął. - Przepraszam, że cię ignorowałem. Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić... Nie cofnę tego co się wydarzyło, ale przysięgam, postaram się być lepszym. Elhia nie przestawała płakać. Chciała po prostu wyrzucić z siebie wszystko co ją ostatnio dręczyło, oczyścić się ze wszelkich smutków i zmartwień. Obecność Gilforda napełniła ją radością i ciepłem. Teraz płakała już tylko ze szczęścia, z bliskości przyjaciela. Mężczyzna mimowolnie wyczuwając zmianę jej nastroju uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Powoli i delikatnie odciągnął dziewczynę od siebie. Spojrzał w jej piękne, choć nadal zapłakane oczy. - Gilfordzie... Ja... Aaaaachh... Potężny atak mentalny naparł na ich umysły jednocześnie powodując ogromny ból. Chwilę potem coś zatrzęsło całym statkiem. Dwójka Toa bezwładnie padła na pokład. Moment później wszystko się uspokoiło. Gilford podniósł się i pomógł wstać Elhii. - C-co to było? – spytała lekko zaniepokojona dziewczyna. - Nie wiem, ale trzeba sprawdzić czy na górze wszystko w porządku. Pośpiesznie podążyli na górny pokład statku. Po drodze dołączyli do nich Rilnar i Arves. Kali stała przy sterburcie wpatrując się z przerażeniem w wodę. Gdy usłyszała zbliżających przyjaciół odwróciła się w ich stronę. Płakała. - Senar... On... W tym momencie po drugiej stronie tuż przy bakburcie wystrzelił potężny słup wody. Usłyszeli długi, donośny krzyk, a po chwili Toa Dźwięku z głośnym łupnięciem spadł na deski. - Cholera... – jęknął. Powoli zaczął podnosić się z pokładu. - Przeklęte węże morskie... - Senar! Kali podbiegła i pomogła mu wstać. Podpierając się na jej ramieniu podszedł do schodków i usiadł na jednym z nich. - Mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy już blisko Metru Nui. Nie podpłynął do miasta, nie są tak odważne. - Kto? – z troską w głosie spytała Kali. - Przecież mówiłem. Węże morskie – Kolejny raz jęknął. – Pływają wszędzie wokół statku. Co najmniej kilkanaście. Gilford stał nadal przy sterburcie obserwując wszystko. Podszedł do niego Rilnar. - Co o tym sądzisz? – spytał Toa Grawitacji. - W pobliżu nie ma żadnych węży morskich. Ktoś omamił Senara, wywołał iluzję – spokojnie odpowiedział. Przerwał na chwilę. – Ktoś nas obserwuje od jakiegoś czasu... - Tak, też to wyczułem... - Mroczni Łowcy? - Nie sądzę... Raczej ktoś groźniejszy... - Makuta… - mruknął Gilford. – Musimy na siebie uważać, nawet gdy już dotrzemy na Metru Nui. Coś wisi w powietrzu, czuję to. - Masz świetne wyczucie, Toa... - Ciężki, niski głos dobiegał z wszystkich stron. – Mistrz chce cię widzieć... Samego... Seria eksplozji przerwała względną ciszę całej sytuacji. Momentalnie statek rozpadł się na tysiące elementów. Toa byli bezradni w obliczu ataku ukrytego przeciwnika. Jeden za drugim trafiali do zimnych wód morza. - Nie rozdzielać się! – z całych sił krzyczał Gilford. Nie został jednak usłyszany. Ogromny huk zbliżającego się cyklonu zagłuszał wszystko. Na morzu rozpętało się istne piekło. Toa próbowali się łapać większych fragmentów zniszczonego statku, jednak potężne fale skutecznie uniemożliwiały im choćby to. Gilford podjął decyzję. „Elhia! Połącz nas!” Dziewczyna przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała. „Już!” „Słuchajcie uważnie” – zaczął Gilford. – „Naszym nadrzędnym celem jest dotrzeć na Metru Nui i ostrzec Turagę. Jeśli to możliwe, łączcie się w pary. Powodzenia.” „Co?! Nie!” – zaprotestowała Kali. - „Nie możemy się rozdzielać!” „To jest rozkaz. Wykonać!” – z bólem oznajmił lider i zerwał mentalną więź. Potężne fale rzucały nim jak drobinką pyłu. To nad wodą, a zaraz już pod nią. Elementy statku przewalały się wszędzie. Kilka z nich mocno otarło się o pancerz wojownika. - Bezsilny... I pomyśleć, że ktoś taki pokonał Makutę... Ba! Nie tylko pokonał, przejął jego ciało i moce! - Był to ten sam tajemniczy głos co wcześniej. - Jak to jest, Toa? Jesteś z siebie dumny? "Makuta... Kolejny... Czuję to" - przemknęło mu przez myśli. - Nie... Jestem... Zawiedziony... - Gilford wykrzykiwał walcząc z falami. - Zawiedziony... Zdradą Bractwa... - Bractwo zdradziło? Och nie, mylisz się. Wszystko to było chorym planem Teridaxa, jednak nadal duża część naszych Braci go nie popierała. Mimo to... Jesteś teraz w posiadaniu wielu drogocennych informacji, które mogłyby zagrozić nie tylko Bractwu, ale i całemu światu... My Makuta przysięgliśmy chronić... - Skończ tą pokazową gadkę - ostro przerwał Gilford. - Nigdy nie wykorzystam zdobytej wiedzy w złym celu. - Nie mnie to oceniać, Toa. Ty i twoi towarzysze zostaliście skazani. Możesz się opierać, ale to nieuniknione... Doceń moją łaskę. Pozwolę wam żyć, byście spróbowali powiadomić Turagę. Chcę zobaczyć rozpacz w waszych oczach, gdy Dume was potępi i zgodzi się z wyrokiem. - Nigdy! Turaga... - To tępy starzec całkowicie zależny od Bractwa... Pogódź się z tym Toa i ciesz ostatnimi dniami życia. A teraz... Zaśnij... Makuta dużo przewyższał Gilforda kontrolą mocy. Bez trudu wprowadził wojownika w sen. Toa-Makuta bezwładnie osunął się w morską toń. Rozdział 3 - Nie wiedziałam, że potrafisz latać - powiedziała Kali. - Też o tym nie wiedziałem. Musiałem improwizować. Jak widać, udało się. - Toa Dźwięku zaśmiał się. Byli już niedaleko Metru Nui. Lecieli nisko nad taflą Srebrnego Morza. Toa Elektryczności nie miała zielonego pojęcia jakim cudem, ale lecieli. Dziewczyna wolała być już w powietrzu niż znów znaleźć się w lodowatej wodzie. Przyjaciel trzymał ją w ramionach, a ona oplotła ręce wokół jego szyi. Czuła się całkowicie swobodnie. Nigdy nie miała trudności w nawiązywaniu kontaktów. Zawsze otwarta, starała się mieć przyjazne podejście do każdego... Czasem aż nazbyt przyjazne. Turaga już niejednokrotnie skarcił ją, że "dekoncentruje" wszystkich wokół siebie swoim... "nieodpowiednim" zachowaniem. Lubiła flirtować, nigdy temu nie zaprzeczała. Bawił ja widok zdezorientowanych twarzy mężczyzn, gdy to ona przejmowała inicjatywę... Wielu już próbowało, ale każdego spławiała. A Senar? Zawsze się z nią drażni, żartuje i dokucza. Zdawał się być po prostu dobrym, ciepłym przyjacielem, jednak Kali nie była pewna, czy przypadkiem i jego nie uwiodła. A jeśli tak się stało, to Toa Dźwięku okazał się być bardzo wytrwały. Trochę ją to martwiło. - Senar, czy ty... - zaczęła trochę niepewnie. - Czy ty coś do mnie czujesz? - spytała nieśmiało. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, ale Kali zauważyła, że jego twarz spoważniała. - Nie chcę żebyś mnie źle zrozumiała, Kali... Jesteś dla mnie dobrą przyjaciółką, nie chciałbym żeby spotkało cię coś złego. - Uśmiechnął się ciepło. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą. Nie chciała skrzywdzić go swoim zachowaniem. Właściwie, nikogo nie chciała skrzywdzić w ten sposób, a jedynie zwrócić na siebie uwagę pewnego Toa Powietrza... - Zobacz! Metru Nui! - z radością w głosie powiedział Senar. Kali odwróciła wzrok w stronę, w którą lecieli. Towarzysz mówił prawdę. W oddali na linii horyzontu dostrzegła zarysy Miasta Legend. - Dasz radę lecieć trochę szybciej? - spytała. - Wątpię. Samo utrzymanie odpowiednich drgań powietrza jest strasznie trudne i wymaga wielkiej koncentracji. Nie wiem nawet czy starczy mi sił by dotrzeć na Metru Nui. Możliwe, że będziemy musieli trochę popływać. - Może jednak nie. Spójrz! - Kali wskazała na jakiś mały statek w oddali. - To zapewne rybacy. Może nas zabiorą ze sobą. - Warto spróbować - zgodził się Toa Dźwięku i skierował się w stronę łodzi. --- Rilnar wciągnął nieprzytomnego Arvesa na brzeg Metru Nui. Promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetlały odległe wieże obserwacyjne w Ko-Metru. Wszystkie mięśnie paliły niemiłosiernie, wołając o chociażby chwilę przerwy po morderczym wysiłku. "Pływanie podczas sztormu muszę dopisać do listy reczy, których nie chcę już nigdy w życiu robić..." - ponuro pomyślał. Toa Grawitacji kilkukrotnie odetchnął głęboko po czym rozejrzał się dokładniej. Trafili do jednej z biedniejszych dzielnic. Nie liczył na pomoc Matoran. Zarzucając rękę Arvesa na ramiona i skierował się w stronę centrum Miasta Legend - Koloseum. Turaga będzie znać odpowiedzi... --- Światłość. Wszędzie światłość. Gilford nie mógł nic dostrzec. "Czy... Czy ja umarłem?" - zastanawiał się. - "Trafiłem na Artakhę?" "Jesteś bliski prawdy, Gilfordzie, ale nie, nie umarłeś. Chciałem jedynie z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział nieznajomy głos. "Kim jesteś? I czego ode mnie chcesz?"- spytał Toa. "Już wypowiedziałeś me imię, wojowniku. A chcę cię jedynie ostrzec... Nie zapominaj kim byłeś i kim jesteś. Od twoich wyborów będzie zależeć bardzo wiele. Pamiętaj... Pamiętaj o swoim Obowiązku." "Obowiązku? Jakim obowiązku? - Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia co Artakha ma na myśli. "Pamiętaj o swoim Obowiązku..." Głos ucichł. Umysł Gilforda znów wypełniły ciemności. --- - Obudź się, proszę... - drżącym głosem błagała Toa Psioniki. Elhia klęczała przy nieprzytomnym przyjacielu. Tylko dzięki szczęściu udało jej się wyłowić Gilforda z morskich odmętów. Dziękowała teraz Wielkiemu Duchowi, że wybrała dla siebie Kanohi Kaukau, mimo że nawet Turaga odradzał jej tą maskę. Wielu uważało ją za zbyt mało praktyczną. A jednak, zdolność oddychania pod wodą uratowała jej życie, a także miała nadzieję życie przyjaciela. Nachyliła się nad towarzyszem. Nie wyczuła oddechu. Szybko przyłożyła głowę do jego klatki piersiowej. Nie usłyszała bicia serca... Momentalnie łzy napłynęły do jej oczu. Mimo to dziewczyna zachowała zimną krew. Przybrała odpowiednią pozycję, skrzyżowała dłonie i położyła je gdzieś, gdzie przypuszczała mogłoby znajdować się światełko sercowe Gilforda. Zaczęła wykonywać miarowe, mocne uciski na jego klatce piersiowej, co chwilę przerywając i przelewając cząstkę energii w przyjaciela. Po kilku minutach bezustannych prób przywrócenia przytomności przyjacielowi poddała się. Była zbyt wyczerpana. Zrobiła kilka ostatnich, słabych, rozpaczliwych ucisków i powoli zdjęła drżące ręce z jego klatki piersiowej. - Przepraszam... - wyszeptała i zamknęła oczy. Po jej policzkach spłynęły dwie samotne łzy. --- Gilford powoli otworzył oczy. Ujrzał ciemne, czyste rozgwieżdżone niebo. Podniósł się na rekach i rozejrzał. Znajdował się na wybrzeżu jakiejś wulkanicznej wyspy. Wszędzie wokół widział jedynie nagie, czarne skały. Wstał i zaczął wspinać się na niski klif, mając nadzieję, że stamtąd zorientuje się na jakiej wyspie jest. Nie ujrzał jednak niczego nowego. Bezkresne srebrzyste morze i kolejne czarne skały. Jedynie w głębi ladu dostrzegł coś, co kształtem przypominało jakąś strzelistą budowlę. Bez głębszego zastanowienia ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Nie śpieszył się. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł się całkowicie spokojny, niczym się nie zamartwiał. Wszędzie wokół panowała prawie grobowa cisza. Jedynymi dźwiękami był już słaby szum morza oraz jego własne kroki. Nigdzie nie widział żadnych rahi, ani tym bardziej mieszkańców wyspy. Czy mogła być niezamieszkała? Może przez klimat? Nie... Przecież byli niedaleko Metru Nui, więc ta wyspa także musi być niedaleko Miasta Legend. Dosyć atrakcyjny teren, a jednak opuszczony... Stanął na czymś i usłyszał trzask. Spojrzał w dół, pochylił się i podniósł dwie połówki Kanohi. W wielu miejscach przetarta, powygniatana, podrdzewiała, sprawiała wrażenie nieużywanej co najmniej od kilkuset lat. Mężczyzna jeszcze raz dokładnie ją obejrzał, ale nie znajdując niczego godnego uwagi, odrzucił maskę i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Kolejne minuty marszu mijały spokojnie. Gilford jak gdyby nigdy nic pogwizdywał sobie pod nosem. Powoli zbliżał się do celu, który teraz mógł już lepiej zdefiniować. Była to wysoka wieża zakończona szpiczastym dachem udekorowanym ogromnych rozmiarów rubinem. Po kolejnych kilkunastu minutach dotarł do bramy. Ozdobiona w przeróżne roślinne ornamenty, prezentowała się naprawdę okazale. Nad wrotami umieszczony został napis w języku matorańskim: "Ku pamięci poległych". Lekko go to zaciekawiło. Gilford przeszedł przez bramę i skierował się w stronę wieży. Szedł po solidnie wykonanej, brukowanej ścieżce. Kilkanaście metrów za bramą, po prawej stronie dróżki stał sześcienny głaz, a jeszcze dalej, w podobnych odległościach dostrzegł kolejne rzeźby. Rozciągały się na całej długości ścieżki. Każdy z głazów miał wtopioną na wierzchu inną broń. Żelazny młot... Dziwna, tarczo-obuchowa dwuczęściowa broń... Buława... Para kiścieni z ostrzami zamiast metalowych kul... Dwa ząbkowane miecze... I jeden "pusty" pomnik. Każda rzeźba miała podpis z nazwą broni, lecz czas zrobił swoje i mężczyzna nie był w stanie przeczytać liter. Gilford przechodził obok każdej z rzeźb dokładnie je oglądając. Miał dziwne uczucie, że już gdzieś widział te bronie... Wysokie na pięć, szerokie na trzy metry drzwi do wieży otworzyły się z przeraźliwym skrzypieniem. Wojownik wszedł do środka. Wnętrze budynku było idealnym kołem, dodać do tego bardzo dużym. Średnica wynosiła około sto bio. Nigdzie nie było kamieni świetlnych, jedynym źródłem słabego światła było to przedostające się przez rubin osadzony wysoko w sklepieniu. Nadawał on wszystkiemu szkarłatną głębię. Wydawać się mogło, że powietrze przesycone jest krwią. Gilford przez chwilę stał w zachwycie wpatrując się w drobinki kurzu mieniące się różnymi odcieniami czerwieni. Słup światła skupianego przez ogromny rubin podkreślał szczególnie jedno miejsce - okrągły ołtarz w samym pomieszczenia. Gilford otrząsnął się, jak gdyby ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Zaczął iść w stronę suvy. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuł w sobie narastające uczucie niepokoju, powoli przeradzające się w strach, tak jakby zbliżał się do miejsca swojego przeznaczenia, by odkryć jakąś wielką tajemnicę. Zatrzymał się tuż przy ołtarzu i zamarł w bezruchu. Stał naprzeciw realnych rozmiarów popiersia z założoną na nim Kanohi Kakamą. Na fragmencie skalnej klatki piersiowej wyryte było imię: Arves. Znów powróciło do niego uczucie, że zna to imię, tą maskę... Chwilę stał pogrążony w myślach, gdy w końcu uświadomił sobie... Z przerażeniem na twarzy zaczął okrążać suvę, co kilka kroków przystając przy kolejnym kamiennym popiersiu z maską i wyrytym imieniem. Volitak, Senar... Kiril, Kali... Kaukau, Elhia... Pakari, Rilnar... "Przyjaciele... Bracia, siostry..." Zaklął. Czuł się okropnie. Oni nie żyli... Dlaczego? Co takiego się wydarzyło? I dlaczego on tego nie pamięta? Coś... Chyba wiedział... Gdzieś głęboko w sobie wiedział... Znał przyczynę... "Pytania... pytania... pytania... Ale wydaje mi się, że znasz na nie odpowiedź, Gilfordzie..." Toa momentalnie przybrał pozycję, by odeprzeć atak wroga. Rozglądał się wokół w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika, jednak nie był w stanie nikogo znaleźć. - Kimkolwiek jesteś, pokaż się! - krzyknął Gilford. "Gilfordzie... Czy z tobą już aż tak źle? Nie pamiętasz? Ja... Jestem w tobie. Jestem głosem przypominającym ci o przeszłości." "Makuta... Ty... Przecież cię powstrzymaliśmy." "Tak wam się wydawało. Jedynie opóźniliście moje plany." "Co się z nimi stało?" "Znasz odpowiedź." Gilford spuścił głowę wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Tego się obawiał... "Zawiodłem ich... Zawiodłem ich wszystkich..." --- Elhia z trudem zaciągnęła ciało przyjaciela pod jakieś samotne drzewo, a raczej goły pień z kilkoma powykręcanymi gałęziami. Nie była pewna, co ma zrobić. Na jej rodzinnej wyspie wszystkich zmarłych wkładano do małych czółenek i wypuszczano razem z odpływem. Na Metru Nui z tego co się dowiedziała chowano ich w specjalnych kryptach gdzieś w Archiwach. Ale tutaj? Nie wiedziała nawet gdzie jest. Jakaś okropna wyspa. Wszędzie widziała tylko nagie czarne skały i szare wzniesienia. Nigdzie nie dostrzegła żadnych roślin, nie spotkała rahi, a tym bardziej mieszkańców. Spojrzała na niego... Na nauczyciela, który jako pierwszy pokazał jej jak należycie korzystać z broni... Na idola, którego zawsze naśladowała... Na przyjaciela, z którym nigdy nie bała się porozmawiać na nawet najgłupsze tematy... Na... Na kogoś, kto znaczył dla niej znacznie więcej... - Dlaczego... - wyszeptała. - Dlaczego odszedłeś? Zostawiłeś nas... Zostawiłeś... Mnie... Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Nie mogła ich powstrzymać. Nie chciała... Choc wiedziała, że płacz tu już nie pomoże, czy mogła zrobić cokolwiek innego? Czuła tylko pustkę... Straciła coś, bez czego nie może już żyć... Kogoś wyjątkowego. Bezwiednie jej dłonie powędrowały do niego. Powoli przysunęła się do leżącego ciała. Z bólem w sercu i łzami w oczach wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową. - Wróć, proszę... --- Gilford stał przed pustym popiersiem - ostatnim na suvie. Nie było na nim maski, ani też wyrytego imienia. Wiedział, dla kogo było przeznaczone... Chwycił Kraahkan i powoli zdjął z twarzy. Obrócił Maskę Cienia w dłoniach z odrazą przyglądając się mrocznemu obliczu. "Huh? Tak po prostu zostawisz tutaj jedną z najpotężniejszych masek?" "TAK!" Z irytacją i złością odrzucił Kanohi. Nie umieścił jej na popiersiu, sam nie wiedział dlaczego. "Dosyć... nierozsądne zachowanie. " „PRZESTAŃ! Nie będę słuchać twoich rad.” „Jak chcesz… Ale gdybyś wtedy mnie posłuchał, oni wszyscy by żyli.” „Zostaw mnie!” „Nie mogę. Chociaż… Myślę, że jest coś, co mogłoby pomóc. Bractwo...” „Koniec! Nie chcę cię więcej słuchać!” „Nie możesz mnie uciszyć.” „Ale mogę uciszyć nas obu… na dobre.” „Co ty…” Cienista energia wystrzeliła z dłoni Gilforda i utworzyła kilkanaście sporych rozmiarów kolców. Ostre szpikulce unosiły się w odległości dwóch bio od klatki piersiowej wojownika. „Nie odważysz się…” Jeden po drugim zaczęły przeszywać pancerz. Po szóstym Gilford nie utrzymał się na nogach i padł na kolana. Nie zaprzestał jednak aktu. Kolejne kolce bezpretensjonalnie wbijały się w ciało. „Przestań! Nie rób tego! NIE!” Gilford zignorował głos w jego głowie. Westchnął ciężko, po czym spojrzał w dół. Zielonkawa ciecz-gaz wypływała ze szpar w zbroi. Przypominało mu to trochę trujący gaz, który miał w zwyczaju używać w przeszłości. Różne odcienie zieleni mieszały się, każdy się wyróżniał, ale też łączył w całość z resztą. Były jak płachty delikatnego, przepięknego materiału. Gilford patrzył z zachwytem, jednocześnie nie będąc świadomym, że umiera… Umiera? Nie. Chwila oczarowania minęła i wojownik poczuł... Poczuł, że znika… Nie umiera, znika… Śmierć i możliwość połączenia się z przyjaciółmi byłaby teraz dla niego błogosławieństwem. On ulatniał się, znikał, był wymazywany… Jego umysł stawał się pusty, coraz bardziej pusty… Znikał… „Wróć, proszę...” Tracił kontrolę nad zmysłami. Białe i czarne plamy zakrywały wszystko przed oczami. Nie czuł żadnego zapachu, nie miał nawet poczucia ciężkości. Nie słyszał już cichego szumu wiatru. Nie słyszał, bo nie powinien. „Przecież jestem w budynku, nie powinienem słyszeć wiatru. Wszystko jest dobrze… Wszsz..ko je..e..t …brze…” Ale… Nie słyszał niczego. Nawet najmniejszego szmeru… Nie słyszał własnych myśli… Pustka… „Wróć, proszę...” Czuł… Nie czuł… Wszystko… Nic… Nicość… Pustka… Całość… Pusty… Samotny… Opuszczony… Ostatni… Pierwszy… „Wróć, proszę...” Nicość… „Wróć, proszę...” Pustka… „Wróć, proszę...” Elhia? „Wróć, proszę...” Nikła iskierka… „Wróć, proszę...” Pustka… Całość… Ostatni… Pierwszy… Elhia… „Wróć, proszę...” Samotny… Samotny…? „Wróć, proszę...” Elhia… „Wróć, proszę...” Całość… Pustka… Mrok… Światło… „Wróć, proszę...” Elhia… „Wróć, proszę...” Elhia… Elhia… Elhia… Elhia. Elhia. ELHIA. “ELHIA!” Nikła iskierka… „Wróć, proszę...” „Jestem! Przecież jestem!” „Wróć, proszę...” „Jestem!” Pustka… Chłód… Samotność… Światło… Całość… „Wróć, proszę...” „Elhia! Jestem!” Iskierka… Chód… Samotność… Nicość… Cień… Całość… Światło… Bliskość… Ciepło… Przyjaźń… Spokój… Miłość… „Jestem… Już jestem, Elhia. Jestem… Jestem i już nie odejdę.” -- Toa Psioniki cicho łkała bez przerwy powtarzając tą samą formułkę. Była to jej szczera modlitwa, jedyne życzenie, prosto od serca. Nie potrzebowała niczego innego. Wiedziała, że nie będzie mogła żyć, jeśli… Jeśli Gilford… Gilford, który… Który odetchnął… Elhia natychmiast poderwała się z jego klatki piersiowej. Ze łzami radości patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciel otwiera oczy i powoli się podnosi. Spojrzał na nią. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech… Ale nie taki, jaki pamiętała. Był to przerażający, szyderczy uśmiech, tak nienaturalny, że Elhia po sekundzie odwróciła głowę. - Elhia, prawda? – zabrzmiał silny, głęboki głos. Dziewczyna zadrżała. To był Teridax. Nie odpowiedziała na pytanie. – Och, coś się stało? Tęsknisz za kimś? Chciałabyś go spotkać? Bo wiesz… Jestem z nim całkiem blisko. Rzecz by można, jesteśmy tą samą osobą… Makuta wyciągnął rękę i chwycił Toa Psioniki za ramię. Elhia wyszarpnęła je, szybko wstała i bez namysłu zaczęła uciekać co sił w nogach. Nie oglądała się za siebie. Nie chciała patrzeć na tą twarz. Na ten okrutny, chciwy uśmiech… Na te krwistoczerwone oczy… Macka stworzona z cienia wystrzeliła tuż przy jej nodze i oplotła się wokół uda dziewczyny. Elhia wywróciła się. W tym samym momencie kilka kolejnych pojawiło się i chwyciło pozostałe kończyny leżącej Toa. Szarpała się, ale nie była w stanie poruszyć się choćby o kilka cali. Spokojne kroki zbliżającego się Teridaxa były coraz bliżej. Dziewczyna bała się. Przeraźliwie się bała. Zatrzymał się. Był blisko. Wystarczająco blisko, by słyszała miarowy oddech tyrana. -Dlaczego uciekasz? – spytał ni to złośliwie, ni to z troską. – Chcę tylko ci pomóc w spotkaniu z przyjacielem… - Zostaw mnie! – z rozpaczą wykrzyczała Elhia. Jedna z macek na lewej ręce zacisnęła się mocniej. Pancerz pękł, a cień werżnął się w ciało i zatrzymał dopiero na kości. Krew trysnęła na wszystkie strony. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła z bólu. - Nie bój się… To nie powinno boleć nikogo z antydermis… Och, zapomniałem… Cienista nienaturalna kończyna zaczęła przesuwać się po kości na ręce rysując jej strukturę i rażąc system nerwowy powodując jeszcze większy ból. Elhia jęknęła przeraźliwie, szarpnęła się kilka razy, ale efektem tego była tylko kolejna fala cierpienia. Dodatkowo, kolejna macka powoli zaczęła wwiercać się w jej prawą część klatki piersiowej. - Nie! Przestań! Przestań! Proszę! Nie…. Proszę… - błagała. – Proszę, nie…. Macka wbiła się pod pancerz zanurzając się w tkance miękkiej. Elhia zapłakała. Ból był dla niej nie do opisania. Przeszywał jej całą klatkę piersiową. Obce ciało przeżerało się przez nią, niszcząc tkankę i narządy wewnętrzne. Powoli kolejne macki także zaczęły wżynać się pod pancerz powodując kolejne fale bólu. Dziewczyna już nawet nie krzyczała, nie miała na to sił. Stróżki łez spływały po jej policzkach. Cierpienie wypełniało nie tylko jej ciało, ale też umysł. Choć był jeden jasny punkt, jedna iskierka nadziei… „Gilford…” Obraz przyjaciela dodawał jej sił. Był dla niej symbolem wytrwałości, stania przy swoim bez względu na wszystko. Teraz potrzebowała oprzeć się Teridaxowi. Dla niego, dla Gilforda. I dla Senara, dla Kali, dla Rilnara, dla Arvesa, dla wszystkich. Nie mogła się poddać, nie z wiedzą, że nawet nie próbowała powstrzymać Makuty. - Och proszę… Nie próbuj się opierać… - pobłażliwie powiedział stojący nad nią tyran. Macka na jej lewej ręce zacisnęła się mocniej z przeraźliwym trzaskiem łamiąc kość. Kolejne zaczęły wbijać się i penetrować inne części ciała dziewczyny, przedzierając się i rozszarpując tkankę żywą. Toa wrzasnęła, ale nie była w stanie w żaden sposób powstrzymać tortur. Szarpnęła się kilka razy, co tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Teridax zaśmiał się szyderczo. Elhia nadal się nie poddawała. Kurczowo trzymała się tej jednej myśli, jednego obrazu. Gilford. Nie mogła odpuścić, nie mogła… Macka wbiła się w jej płuco. Dziewczyna wrzasnęła krótko, gdyż krwawy kaszel przerwał dopływ powietrza. Jęknęła przeraźliwie. Splunęła posoką. Z trudem oddychała. - N-nie… poddam.. s-się… - wycharczała słabym głosem. Poczuła jak chłodne palce delikatnie chwyciły ją za policzki. Skierowały jej twarz wprost na twarz Makuty. Ten wciąż uśmiechał się. Czerpał nieziemską satysfakcję z cierpień Toa. Patrzył na jej coraz bardziej zrozpaczone, zapłakane oblicze. - Błagaj… - wyszeptał. – Błagaj o litość… Macka, która przebiła płuco zaczęła swoją drogę w górę. Przeciskała się raniąc narządy wewnętrzne dziewczyny. Jęknęła, zakrztusiła się i zakaszlała, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Choć była bliska załamania, zebrała się w sobie i hardo spojrzała prosto w twarz Teridaxa. Jeśli to miała być jej ostatnia chwila, chciała pokazać, że nie boi się go. Nie boi się śmierci. Nie… - Cóż takiego wciąż cię trzyma przy życiu, malutka? – z sykiem spytał Makuta. Jego chciwe, czerwone oczy uważnie jej się przyglądały. Zatrzymały się na małym krysztale ukrytym pod zbroją na piersi. – Co takiego tam ukrywasz? - N-nie! – jęknęła Elhia. Próbowała się oswobodzić, ale to było niemożliwe. Teridax lewą dłonią odsłonił kawałek pancerza i zerwał kryształowy medalik zawieszony na cienkim łańcuszku. Makuta zaśmiał się, gdy ujrzał rozpacz na twarzy dziewczyny. - Och, to coś wiele dla ciebie znaczy? – Pomachał jej wisiorkiem przed oczami. – Jaka szkoda… Błękitny kryształ był prezentem dla niej od Gilforda. Miała go zawsze przy sobie, trzymała jako medalion, talizman na szczęście. A teraz patrzyła, jak jedyną pamiątkę po jej przyjacielu oplata mroczna siła. Widziała jak powoli przeistacza się w proch, a razem z jego zniszczeniem, ginie jej nadzieja… Zamknęła oczy. Ból ciała zniknął, został przyćmiony cierpieniem wewnętrznym. Elhia poddała się… - Zabij mnie… - wyszeptała. - Hmm? Mówiłaś coś? - Zabij mnie… - Nie słyszę… - ZABIJ MNIE! – krzyknęła z rozpaczą w głosie. Teridax zaśmiał się. Macki puściły ją i zniknęły. Makuta odwrócił się i powoli ruszył przed siebie. Elhia nie rozumiała tego. Usiadła, sprawną prawą ręką chwyciła się za ranę na piersi. Tak po prostu ją zostawi? Po tym wszystkim? Patrzyła za nim, aż do momentu, w którym po prostu zniknął. Została sama. Całkowicie sama. Przerażona. Ranna, choć bardziej na sercu niż ciele. Rozbita. Niepewna. Zrozpaczona. Bez celu. Bez sensu istnienia. Bez niego… Silnie krwawiła. Czuła, że długo już nie wytrzyma. Nie mogła już nic zrobić. Zamknęła oczy. Uspokoiła płytki oddech. Zagłębiła się we własne wspomnienia, przywołując obraz najbliższego przyjaciela. Gilford… Uśmiechnęła się lekko, tylko po to, by po chwili odetchnąć po raz ostatni. -- Gilford poderwał się ciężko dysząc. Nerwowo rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Leżał na swoim łóżku, w swoim pokoju, w swoim domku w północno-zachodniej części Ta-Metru. Serce jeszcze przez chwilę utrzymywało podwyższone tempo bicia. Toa spojrzał na swoje ręce. Były zielone, takie jak kiedyś. Ze zdumieniem wstał z posłania i przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, gdzie miał lustro. Stanął jak wryty. Znów był sobą, starym dobrym sobą. Przyglądał się sobie z mieszanką radości i niedowierzania. Dotknął maski. Srebrna Kiril wyglądała na świeżo wypolerowaną. Nie miała żadnej rysy, żadnego pęknięcia. A przecież… „Nie… To był tylko sen.” – powiedział sobie Gilford. – „To na pewno był tylko sen.” - Gilford! – Usłyszał znajomy głos i uśmiechnął się. Natychmiast wybiegł przed dom. Stał tam Rilnar, a za nim Kali kłócąca się z roześmianym Senarem. Z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy podszedł do Toa Grawitacji i przywitał się uściskiem ręki. - Dlaczego nie pojawiłeś się dziś rano na spotkaniu z Turagą? – spytał Rilnar. - Ja… Źle spałem. Przepraszam. - Spojrzał ponad ramieniem przyjaciela w poszukiwaniu Elhii i Arvesa. Nikogo jednak nie dostrzegł. – Gdzie Arves i Elhia? - Arves poszedł ćwiczyć fechtunek z Bomongą. Ale… Kim jest Elhia? - Co? – spytał ze zdumieniem Gilford. Widząc po minie Rilnara, że ten naprawdę nie wie o co chodzi, minął go i podszedł do Senara. – Gdzie jest Elhia? Toa Dźwięku przerwał rozmowę z Kali i spojrzał na niego całkowicie zdezorientowany. - Elhia? Dlaczego o nią pytasz? - Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać. - Gilfordzie… Elhia nadal mieszka na mojej rodzinnej wyspie. W ogóle, skąd o niej wiesz? Mężczyzna otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego. Nabijali się z niego? Ale po co? O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Nie, to musi być jakiś kiepski żart. To nie możliwe, żeby wyobraził sobie Elhię. - GDZIE JEST ELHIA?! – wykrzyknął. Był zły, bardzo zły. Przyjaciele jednak patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. –GDZIE… ONA… JEST?! - Gilfordzie, uspokój się. – Kali szybko przysunęła się do niego, chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i skierowała tak, by spojrzał na nią. – Spokojnie… - Odwróciła się do Senara i Rilnara. – Dacie nam chwilkę? Idźcie na pole treningowe, dołączymy do was. – Skinęli głowami, odwrócili się i odeszli. Odczekali, aż dwójka przyjaciół odejdzie kawałek. Toa Elektryczności puściła go. - Kali, co tu się… - siarczysty policzek przerwał mu pytanie. - Znowu byłeś w barze, prawda?! Zdradzasz mnie! – krzyknęła Kali. - Co? Ale my… - Nie mogę uwierzyć! Tyle razem przeszliśmy. Uratowałam cię przed Makuta, a ty mi się tak odwdzięczasz?! Ty parszywy, niewierny… - Gilford wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi. Niekończący się potok słów. - Stop! – przerwał jej. – Nie byłem w żadnym barze, przysięgam. A teraz spokojnie, zacznijmy od początku, dobrze? – Kali skinęła głową. – Co się stało, dlaczego znów jesteśmy na Metru Nui? I gdzie jest Elhia? - Och ty… - Toa Elektryczności miała zamiar wymierzyć mu kolejny policzek, ale złapał jej dłoń. – Jesteśmy w Metru Nui, a gdzie niby indziej mielibyśmy być? - Jak to? Przecież Turaga wysłał nas na misję zwiadowczą na Północny Kontynent. Zgodził się, żebyśmy zabrali Arvesa i Elhię, by Młodzi sprawdzili się w terenie. - Gilfordzie… Ta misja była pół roku temu. I nie było z nami żadnej Elhii. Byliśmy w piątkę. Gdy odłączyłeś się od grupy, zostałeś zaatakowany przez Makutę. Na szczęście przybyliśmy na czas i wspólnie go pokonaliśmy. Nic z tego nie pamiętasz? - Ja... Ale… - Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. – Więc Elhia… Ona… - Żyje spokojnie w swojej wiosce daleko stąd, tak jak powiedział Senar. To musiał być naprawdę głęboki sen, skoro przyśnił ci się ktoś, kogo nigdy nie widziałeś. – Przybliżyła się do niego. Jedną dłoń położyła na jego ramieniu, drugą zaś przy pomocy palca wskazującego i środkowego chodziła po jego klatce piersiowej. Uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko. – Więc, skoro reszta już sobie poszła… Może pójdziemy do ciebie, na chwilkę… Bardzo przyjemną chwilkę… - Mówiąc to powoli przesuwała ręce, tak by w końcu złapać Gilforda i przyciągnąć do siebie. Ich usta połączyły się. Mężczyzna chwilę stał w bezruchu, ale gdy się otrząsnął z zaskoczenia, odepchnął towarzyszkę. - C-co ty…? – spytała zdziwiona Kali. Gdy ujrzała przerażenie na jego twarzy, spytała się: – Coś nie tak? - Kali, którą znam, nigdy nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. - Gilfordzie… - odsunęła się od niego na krok. – Jesteśmy razem od kilkunastu lat… Wszystko w porządku? Toa zaniemówił. Stał jak wryty. Coś mu tutaj bardzo nie pasowało… Jego wspomnienia nie mogły być fałszywe… To nie był tylko sen… Więc… To wszystko to iluzja. Ale jak ją złamać? Nagły przebłysk. Wiedział, co zrobić. Bez namysłu wpadł do swojego domu. Rozejrzał się. Był. Stał przy ścianie. - Gilfordzie?! Co ty robisz?! Nie zwrócił uwagi na krzyki Kali. Chwycił swój miecz oburącz ostrzem skierowanym w swoją stronę. Toa Elektryczności wpadła za nim, ale było już za późno. Protostal przeszyła jego klatkę piersiową. Gilford upadł na kolana. Ciepła krew spływała po ostrzu. Zakrztusił się lekko, posoka popłynęła także z ust. - Gilfordzie! Kali szybko uklęknęła przy nim. Objęła go, delikatnie, ale stanowczo wyciągnęła miecz - Dlaczego?! Co się stało?! - Wszystko… będzie… dobrze… - odpowiedział słabym głosem, przerywanym co chwilę ciężkim oddechem. Na sam koniec uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy. -- Elhia przebudziła się. Leżała na brzuchu na zimnej marmurowej posadzce. Ręce miała spętane za plecami łańcuchem. Jej ręka była cała i zdrowa! Ona cała była zdrowa! A to oznaczało, że to co widziała, co czuła… To była tylko iluzja! Jednak ból, który teraz czuła, na pewno nie był iluzją. Łańcuch wiążący jej ręce był gorący, płonął, niemiłosiernie parząc ciało. Nogi miała wolne, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn, nie mogła nimi poruszyć. Gorzej. W ogóle nie mogła się poruszyć. Nie mogła nawet otworzyć oczu. Usłyszała szelest. Ktoś nad nią stał. Czuła złowrogą energie płynącą od tej osoby. - P-panie… - gdzieś z kąta dobiegł cichy, przerażony głos. - Reckid… - powiedziała postać stojąca nad Elhią. Bez wątpienia był to mężczyzna. Jednak było z nim coś niepokojącego, coś, co przyprawiało Toa Psioniki o dreszcze. Łańcuch, który trzymał jej ręce nagle opadł. Z łoskotem pojechał po podłodze. Wraz z uwolnieniem z więzów, Elhia poczuła, że znów może się poruszać. Otworzyła oczy. Pierwsze co ujrzała, to ciemnozielona, opancerzona stopa. Druga, to łańcuch, który przejechał tuż przed jej twarzą. Ogniwa szczęknęły, gdy narzędzie napięło się. Dziewczyna usłyszała wrzask. - Ile razy mówiłem, żeby mi nie przeszkadzać?! – ryknęła postać. Toa Psioniki nie chciała marnować czasu. Teraz, gdy jej oprawca nie był na niej skoncentrowany, miała szansę. Szybko poderwała się i jeszcze w trakcie ruchu wymierzyła trzy szybkie ciosy, tak jak ją uczył Gilford. Pierwszy pod kolano, drugi w bok, blisko pachwiny, ostatni, trudny do wykonania, ale skuteczny, w okolice splotu słonecznego. Udało się. Postać zgięła się, co dało dziewczynie trochę czasu. Chwyciła przeciwnika za lewą rękę, tą którą trzymał łańcuch i wykręciła za jego plecami. Metalowe pnącze opadło z łoskotem na posadzkę. Chciała powalić i przygnieść mężczyznę do ziemi, ten okazał się być dużo silniejszy. Bez trudu wyrwał się z jej chwytu. Odwrócił się i z zamachu uderzył dziewczynę. Elhia poleciała kilka bio. Zatrzymała się dopiero na kolumnie. Poczuła eksplozję bólu w lewym barku. Krzyknęła. Opadła na zimną posadzkę. Zamroczyło ją na kilka sekund. Gdy tylko odzyskała świadomość podniosła głowę i spojrzała przed siebie. Ujrzała swojego oprawcę. Barczysty, dosyć wysoki, mimo, że był bardzo pochylony. Jego pancerz w większości był ciemnozielony lub granatowy, gdzieniegdzie czarny. W wielu miejscach osadzone były przeraźliwie połyskujące kolce. Najgorsza jednak była jego twarz, a raczej maska. Nienaturalnie asymetryczna, popękana, z wieloma bliznami i szwami. Z tyłu wyrastały powykrzywiane rogi. Wydawało się, jakby była poskładana z wielu innych Kanohi. Pomarańczowe, rozedrgane oczy uważnie przyglądały się leżącej Toa Psioniki. Jednak to nie one wzbudziły w niej największy strach. To uśmiech. Bardzo szeroki, lekko zakrzywiony. Mimo, że mężczyzna się nie odzywał, to sam uśmiech pokazywał naturę właściciela. Powykrzywianą, zniszczoną, chorą naturę. Elhia była pewna co do jednego. Nie spotkała kogoś, lub czegoś, o zdrowym umyśle. Tytan zatrzymał się przed nią. Spojrzał na nią, przekrzywił lekko głowę i zachichotał. - Witaj maleńka… Czyżbyś się zgubiła? Chory, psychopatyczny śmiech odbił się echem po komnacie. Tuż po nim nastąpiła seria świstów, dźwięków uderzeń łańcucha i następujących po nich wrzasków torturowanej Elhii. -- Gilford szeroko otworzył oczy. Kolejny kolec przeszył jego klatkę piersiową, po czym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się wokół. Tak jak wcześniej, klęczał przy suvie. Wokół niego rozpływało się antydermis. To wszystko co wcześniej widział było iluzją… Poczuł ogromną ulgę. Lecz po chwili dotarła do niego straszna prawda. Znów był wewnątrz tego budynku… Jego przyjaciele… nie żyli? Powoli wstał. Chwiejnym krokiem, podpierając się o Suvę, przeszedł pod popiersie Elhii. - Elhia… - wyszeptał. – Nie wiem co i kiedy się stało, ale żałuję… Żałuję, że nie mieliśmy więcej czasu… Wiem, że czułaś coś do mnie… Coś więcej… Nie powiedziałem ci tego, ale… Zależało mi na tobie, bardzo… Drżącą ręką dotknął błękitnej Kanohi Kaukau. Samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku. „Nie… Nic nie powiem… Nie, proszę… Nie…” Gilford cofnął rękę i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Nikogo nie dostrzegł. Zachowując czujność, skierował wzrok z powrotem na maskę. Zaniemówił. Kanohi świeciła jasnym, czystym światłem. Cofnął się o kilka kroków. - Co do jasnej… Zachwiał się i upadł. Resztka antydermis wewnątrz pancerza nie była wystarczająco silna, by samodzielnie utrzymać ciało w pionie. Mimo to, podniósł się i na drżących nogach podszedł do suvy. Potknął się, ale zdążył podeprzeć na popiersiu Rilnara. Przez przypadek dotknął jego Kanohi Pakari. Gdy spojrzał na maskę, ta zaświeciła, tak samo jak wcześniej Kaukau Elhii. „Ruszaj się Arves! Im wcześniej zawiadomimy Turagę, tym lepiej.” Gilford zaniemówił. Kontakt z maską pozwolił mu usłyszeć, co powiedział Rilnar? To samo było wcześniej z Elhią? To by oznaczało, że oni żyją! A to wszystko, to tylko kolejna iluzja! Bardzo skomplikowana i dokładna iluzja… Stworzyć ją mógł tylko ktoś potężny… Ale nie to go teraz powinno martwić. Musi znaleźć wyjście. Wcześniej wystarczyło, że „popełnił samobójstwo”… Ale tutaj, choć nieświadomie, także tego próbował. Nie zadziałało. A może… Może Suva i Kanohi? Warto spróbować. Podszedł do kolejnego popiersia. Po dotknięciu Kiril zaświeciła, a Gilford usłyszał głos Kali: „Mam nadzieję, że Gilford i reszta są już u Turagi…” Następna maska, Volitak, należała do Senara. „Spokojnie Kali, na pewno nic im nie jest.” Gilford odetchnął z ulga. Byli bezpieczni. A przynajmniej Kali i Senar. Została już tylko Kakama Arves. „Rilnar! Nie biegnij tak szybko!” Toa Grawitacji Żelaza, także byli razem, na pewno już blisko spotkania z Turagą Dume. Więc tylko on i Elhia… Elhia! Szybko podszedł do błękitnej Kaukau i po raz kolejny jej dotknął. Usłyszał znajomy głos Toa Psioniki: „Nie… Puść nas… Proszę, puść nas…” Elhia miała kłopoty. Tego był pewien. Mówiła „nas”… Możliwe, że był gdzieś blisko niej, ale przebywając wewnątrz iluzji nie był w stanie pomóc. Musiał znaleźć wyjście. Uaktywnił już maski… Ale nie wszystkie! Rozejrzał się poszukiwaniu Kraahkan. Maska Cienia leżała pod ścianą. Przyklęknął i na czworakach podpełzł do Kanohi. Złapał ją i wrócił do suvy. Podniósł się i stanął naprzeciw pustego popiersia. Umieścił na nim Kraahkan. Maska jednak nie zaświeciła tak jak pozostałe. Zamiast tego, wszystkie zgasły. Gilford zaklął. Nie tego się spodziewał. Gorączkowo zaczął rozmyślać, co jeszcze może zrobić. Czegoś jeszcze brakowało? Ale czego? Nagle doznał olśnienia. Ścieżka przed budowlą i rząd małych pomników z broniami. Tam także czegoś brakowało. Brakowało jego miecza… Ale miecz przepadł, Gilford nie miał pojęcia gdzie może być. Po raz kolejny zaklął. „Co ja teraz zrobię?” „Och, masz problem? Może pomogę?” „Nie. Sam pokonam iluzję.” „Hmm? Jesteśmy w iluzji? To by wiele wyjaśniało…” „Co takiego?” „Cóż, w ukryciu przed tobą starałem się nawiązać kontakt z moimi braćmi Makuta, lecz okazało się to bezskuteczne. Poza tą wyspą, nie ma niczego.” „Nie rozumiem.” „Stworzenie iluzji nie jest proste, nawet dla kogoś o silnych zdolnościach psionicznych. Dlatego zazwyczaj używa się albo bardzo obszernych i mało dopracowanych obrazów, przedstawiających na przykład rozpad wszechświata, lub mniejszych, ale dokładnych, jak ta w której jesteśmy. Te pierwsze są banalne do złamania, musisz jedynie zacząć szukać szczegółów, gdy twój umysł ich nie znajdzie, automatycznie zaneguje prawdopodobieństwo istnienia takiej rzeczywistości i przebudzisz się.” „A co z drugim typem? Są jakieś sposoby na wydostanie się?” „Oczywiście. Jeden nawet próbowałeś zastosować. Gwałtowne przeżycie lub śmierć są w stanie złamać iluzję, choć coś takiego pozostawia trwały ślad w psychice.” „Dlaczego więc się nie przebudziłem?” „Zapominasz, że nie jesteś sam. Najwidoczniej iluzja, choć rzucona na ciebie, zadziałała także na mnie i dopóki ja nie zginę, ty także nie możesz. To jest przyczyną niemożliwości wyrwania się w ten sposób.” „Czy… Czy jest jeszcze jakiś inny sposób?” „Ten typ iluzji wymaga od tworzyciela, by umieścił siebie wewnątrz wykreowanego obrazu. Nie musi to być jego postać, ale po prostu symbol. Jeśli zostałby zniszczony, iluzja rozpłynęłaby się.” Gdy tylko to usłyszał, znał już odpowiedź. Spojrzał w górę, na ogromny rubin zdobiący sufit. Teraz musiał tylko zniszczyć drogocenny kamień. Tylko jak? Był zbyt wysoko, nie mógł w żaden sposób sięgnąć. „Hmm… Możesz użyć mocy grawitacji… Albo zniszczyć go błyskawicą… Wzrok cieplny… Wzrok laserowy… Rozpad? A może wysłać falę dźwiękową? Ach te moce Makuta… Jeśli chcesz zrobić użytek z tego ciała i jego potęgi, lepiej naucz się wykorzystywać swoją siłę.” „Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy.” „Gdyby nie ja, nie wiedziałbyś co zrobić. Gdyby nie ja…” „Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby mnie tutaj! A teraz się zamknij. Muszę się skupić.” Gilford zamknął oczy. Był osłabiony poprzez braki antydermis, ale mimo to zebrał całą możliwą moc i wystrzelił błyskawicą w czerwony kryształ. Wiązka elektryczna uderzyła w rubin i rozbiła go na tysiące drobnych elementów, opadających teraz niczym deszcz. Każdy z nich przypominał łzę, czy też może kroplę krwi, symbol poświęcenia… Przez otwór po zniszczonym kamieniu do wnętrza budynku wpadł snop światła. Oświetlił suvę i zaczął się rozszerzać, obejmując każdy zakamarek pomieszczenia. Światło było czyste, przyćmiewało wszystko wokół, aż w końcu Gilford widział jedynie nieskazitelną biel i…. -- Mięśnie znów zadrżały, gdy płonący łańcuch uderzył w skuloną Toa Psioniki. Elhia była na skraju załamania. Całe ciało miała poobijane, w wielu miejscach rozgrzany metal wyrwał nawet drobne fragmenty pancerza i tkanki miękkiej. Krwawiła, czuła też, że jej prawa ręka… Nie mogła nią ruszyć bez dodatkowej eksplozji bólu. Łańcuch co chwilę przeszywał powietrze. Nie miała już nawet siły błagać… W ciszy i samotności przyjmowała kolejne uderzenia… Płakała. Cierpiała zarówno na ciele, jak i na duszy. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Gilford… Wrzasnęła gdy mężczyzna uderzył szczególnie mocno. Zamknęła oczy i jeszcze bardziej się skuliła. Kolejna fala bólu… Załkała cicho, choć wiedziała, że to nic nie da. Była gotowa przyjąć kolejny cios, ale ten nie nastąpił. Po chwili ze strachem otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na swojego oprawcę. Na przerażającej twarzy nadal widniał ten sam, nienaturalny, psychopatyczny uśmiech. - No, skoro troszkę cię skruszyłem… Gadaj! Co tutaj robicie? Czy robię coś źle? Mój brat ma swoją wyspę, niech się nie wtrąca w moje sprawy. Elhia nic nie rozumiała. O czym on w ogóle mówił? Ale powiedział „robicie”… Gilford tutaj jest! Mężczyzna odczekał jeszcze chwilę, po czym wymierzył szybki i niezapowiedziany cios. - J-ja… Ja nic nie wiem… - wyjęczała z trudem. - KŁAMIESZ! - Uderzenie łańcucha… - GADAJ! CZEGO ZNÓW ODE MNIE CHCECIE?! - Świst i kolejna fala bólu… Głośny wrzask Elhii… - GADAJ! - Nie… Nic nie powiem… - Ujrzała unoszącą się rękę. - Nie, proszę… Nie… Łańcuch zapłonął jaśniej. Uderzenie było naprawdę mocne. Kolumna, którą Elhia miała za plecami zadrżała. Zamroczyło ją na chwilę. Nowa, głęboka rana pojawiła się tuż poniżej klatki piersiowej. - A więc to tak. Uparta jesteś. Może twój znajomy pomoże otworzyć ci usta… Pociągnął łańcuch trzymany w drugiej ręce. Elhia ujrzała jak po posadzce przejechało ciało GIlforda. Zatrzymało się tuż u stóp mężczyzny. Lewa ręka uniosła się i opadła. Na klatce piersiowej jej leżącego przyjaciele pojawiło się dużych rozmiarów wgniecenie. - Nie… Puść nas… Proszę, puść nas… Psychopatyczny śmiech dobył się z ust zielono opancerzonego mężczyzny. - Och nie… Mam z wami zbyt dobrą zabawę… -- Gilford otworzył oczy. Leżał na zimnej, marmurowej posadzce. Był unieruchomiony łańcuchem. - No malutka… Teraz otworzysz buzię i grzecznie powiesz… Usłyszał wrzask. Rozpoznał głos. Przekręcił głowę by ujrzeć przerażającą scenę. Masywny mężczyzna w zielonym pancerzu nachylał się nad skrępowaną Elhią. Dziwny, powykrzywiany nóż w rękach tytana powoli rozcinał pancerz dziewczyny. Płakała i błagała by przestał, lecz on jedynie śmiał się. Gilford nie zmierzał czekać. Używając mocy zmienił gęstość swojego ciała. Wiążący go łańcuch opadł na posadzkę z łoskotem. To odwróciło uwagę kata stojącego nad Toa Psioniki. Odwrócił się, tylko po to by otrzymać silne uderzenie w podbródek, a po chwili przyjąć wiązkę elektryczności na klatkę piersiową. Błyskawica odrzuciła zielonego tytana pod ścianę. Gilford klęknął przy Elhii. Żyła, ale była nieprzytomna. Szybko przelał w nią część swojej uzdrawiającej energii, po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę podnoszącego się tytana. Miał z nim trochę do pogadania. - Jak… Jak wyrwałeś się z mojej iluzji? Toa nie odpowiedział. Używając swoich mocy teleportował się, pojawiając się tuż przy przeciwniku. Wykonał serię szybkich ataków w tors. Jednak na tytanie nie wywarło to większego wrażenia. Machnął ręką jakby chciał przegonić muchę. W ostatniej chwili Gilford zdążył uchylić się, ale sekundę później otrzymał silne uderzenie kolanem w twarz. Zamroczyło go. Przeciwnik wykorzystał okazję. Złączył dłonie i szybkim ruchem opuścił je uderzając w plecy Toa. Ten padł na posadzkę. Nim się podniósł, dostał silnego kopniaka w bok. Przeturlał się kilka bio. - Karzachni… Zawsze mnie zastanawiało jak wyglądasz… Cóż, teraz wolałbym zapomnieć. Głos Gilforda był dziwny, chwilami upodabniał się do Teridaxa. I skąd wiedział, ja nazywa się ten tytan? Coś było nie tak. Czuł, jakby bariera między nim a Makutą znikła. Nie mógł rozróżnić swoich i jego myśli, wspomnień, uczuć… Stali się jednym. Posiadał teraz moc i wiedzę, jak z niej korzystać. Wcześniej kierował się intuicją… A może… Może to Władca Cienia mu pomagał? Nie miało to jednak teraz znaczenia. Musiał stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Karzachni przez chwilę wydawał się być zdziwiony, ale potem tylko roześmiał się. Łańcuch w jego dłoni zapłonął. Zaczął nim kręcić, z każdym obrotem zwiększając prędkość. - Nie wiem coście za jedni, ale jestem pewny, że przysłał was Arthaka. Jak już z wami skończę, możecie… Nie dokończył. Błyskawica wystrzeliła z ręki Gilforda i trafiła tytana w prawe ramię. Karzachni został odrzucony i wbity w ścianę. Nim zdążył zareagować, Toa-Makuta pojawił się przy nim, chwycił za szyję, uniósł w powietrze i po chwili brutalnie wgniótł w posadzkę. Tytan spróbował się wyswobodzić z żelaznego uścisku, ale kolejna elektryczna wiązka ostudziła jego zapał. - Koniec tego! – ryknął Gilford-Teridax. – Jeszcze raz spróbujesz coś zrobić, a usmażę cię na miejscu. Karzachni zaśmiał się niczym obłąkany, choć na pewno taki był. - Myślisz, że możesz mi grozić? – Zachichotał. – Nie masz tutaj władzy, To… AAAaaarghh! Plazma zaczęła przeżerać lewą część maski tytana. Karzchani wił się niczym wąż, doświadczając ogromnych katuszy. Uszkodzona Kanohi zwróciła swoją moc przeciwko właścicielowi. Gilford odsunął się od niego. Wiedział, że kiedyś władca wyspy wyswobodzi się. Okropne wizje, które ujrzy i tak nie sprawią, że będzie bardziej szalony. Toa poczuł, że wraca do własnej świadomości. Bariera znów oddzielała umysł Teridaxa od jego własnego. Mimo to, czuł nikłą więź… Coś, czego wcześniej nie było. „Jesteś wyjątkowy, Gilfordzie.” „Co takiego?” „Jesteś zaskakująco silny, jak na zwykłego Toa. Gdy zdenerwowałeś się, miałem szansę by zdominować cię i ponownie przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem, ale… Zamiast tego to coś w tobie pozwoliło nam połączyć się. Wiesz o czym mówię. Czułeś to samo co ja.” „Tak. Wątpię jednak, by to była moja zasługa. Po prostu pieczęć, którą na ciebie narzuciliśmy powstrzymała cię przed przejęciem kontroli.” „Pieczęć zależna jest od waszej szóstki. Jeśli którekolwiek z was umarło, uwolniłbym się. Jednak najwidoczniej wpływ na nią mają także twoje emocje. Gdy stanąłeś w obronie przyjaciółki zaczerpnąłeś z mojej mocy i wiedzy. Tak, jesteś wyjątkowy. Pisane ci jest wielkie przeznaczenie…” Rozdział 4 Dotarli na Metru Nui. Gilford w duchu dziękował Mata Nui za to, że choć Karzachni było martwym pustkowiem, Matoranie zbudowali tam kanistry Toa. Wylądowali w Le-Metru, niedaleko bram do Ta-Metru. Byli więc bardzo blisko Koloseum. Elhia czuła się dosyć dobrze, więc nie było sensu zwlekać. Natychmiast ruszyli by dołączyć do przyjaciół i porozmawiać z Turagą. Idąc ulicami Matoranie patrzyli na mroczną postać Gilforda z niemym przerażeniem. Wiedział, że jego nowe oblicze nie będzie budzić zaufania, ale nie miał czasu by coś z tym zrobić. Nie to teraz było ważne. Dotarli do bram Koloseum. Pilnujący jej Matoranie byli już gotowi zagrodzić drogę Gilfordowi, jednak gdy dostrzegli, że towarzyszy mu Elhia, opuścili halabardy. Dwójka spokojnie minęła wejście i skierowała się przez protodermiczną posadzkę w stronę windy prowadzącej do siedziby Turagi Dume. - Gilfordzie! Elhia! – usłyszeli znajomy głos. Senar oraz pozostała trójka drużyny biegli w ich stronę. – Dobrze was widzieć całych i zdrowych – powiedział Toa Dźwięku. - Was także przyjaciele. – Gilford uścisnął jego rękę. – Rozmawialiście już z Turagą? - Nie… - ze skwaszoną miną odpowiedziała Kali. – Nie chciał nas widzieć. - Mówiliśmy, że to bardzo ważne, ale on nadal… - wtrącił się Arves. - Nie mamy czasu na grymasy głupiego starca – ozięble stwierdził Toa-Makuta. Jego towarzysze spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Wszyscy poza Rilnarem. Toa Grawitacji jedynie zaklął pod nosem. Wiedział co się święci. - Idziemy do Dume. Jeśli nas nie wysłucha… Znajdziemy inny sposób by powstrzymać Bractwo – powiedział Gilford. Winda zabrała ich do siedziby Turagi.